Extorted
by Minka
Summary: For Grath’s challenge. Slash, AU. In the clutches of a possessive Lord, Legolas finds companionship in the form of a gift; a human slave. But as feelings change, secrets come out – some of which seek to claim lives.
1. The Unwanted Gift

This story was written for Grath's challenge. It involved Aragorn being the slave instead of the usual plot line of Legolas being mistreated and saved by Aragorn yada yada yada...  
  
Now, due to the fact that I could not see Legolas having a slave, I improvised and, well, you will see what is happening as you read though I am leaving a lot of things unanswered - would not want to spoil the story already, would I?  
  
Umm, yes, this is slash, will be Aragorn/Legolas but at the moment it is a Legolas/my own evil lord guy - but again, I am getting ahead of myself.  
  
Hope you enjoy...  
  
*****  
  
Extorted  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Unwanted Gift  
  
*****  
  
I've heard this life is overrated  
  
But I hope that it gets better as we go.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas stared down at the man with a face devoid all emotion. He could see little more then twenty years of life in the mortal and his facial features stood as a strong backup to his assumption. Well, that was, all but one little detail. His eyes. The human's eyes seemed to hold a drop of wisdom that Legolas had seldom seen among the race of men, even those twice this human's age. Even through his travel worn clothes and the chains binding his limbs, Legolas could see that spirit within the man, see that knowledge and will to fight that so few seemed to possess within these dank halls.  
  
Looking into the storm grey eyes, Legolas knew that they frightened him. Such power shown just within the stranger's glance always meant a hidden purpose, a plan unto his own.  
  
...Such power was dangerous.  
  
A hand running through his hair brought the Elf's attention back to the man standing behind him only just in time to get his reactions in check. How he wanted to flinch, to pull away from that sickening touch that sought to state its apparent possession.  
  
"A gift for you, my pet," the husky tones of the voice made the Elf want to retch; to shake uncontrollably until the hand was forced to recede. But it would not, and he knew it; even if he squirmed and yelled, the hand would always be there. His own invisible chains.  
  
"Well," the man asked again as he slowly pushed the Elf's golden hair to one side, exposing the pale, slender neck of the once archer. "What do you say?" warm breath trailed over Legolas' skin, causing an involuntary shudder to run up his spine as his flesh prickled.  
  
A small laugh from behind and then a soft kiss; as brutal as a deep bite. The man obviously thought that Legolas was enjoying this, that he liked the way the human's touch made his flesh crawl...he could not have been further from the truth even if he tried.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord," Legolas said, his words even and clipped while years of training kicked in. Always the same reply. Make him happy, never step out of line. It was a dance, a constant waltz that never ended and one which he had to keep up else the outcome become disastrous.  
  
The lord's hand came to rest on the Elf's left cheek, cupping the side of his face and turning his head to the side. "I knew you would like it," the man whispered as his thumb drew lazy circles on the porcelain cheek and jaw.  
  
'Smile' Legolas told himself. Offering the man a brilliant smile that had taken him months of practice in front of the mirror to perfect and make believable, Legolas nodded his head in a gracious manner.  
  
Tracing a finger over the Elf's lips, the lord leaned in closer to Legolas' face, a coy smile spreading his mouth and playing at the corners of his eyes. "Just remember..." the man said softly yet Legolas could still detect that dangerous undertone.  
  
The man licked his lips quickly before letting his tongue dart out and run across the bottom lip of the perfectly still Elf. Leaning back, content for the moment, he nuzzled his head into the side of the archer's head, his lips stopping next to the fair one's ear while his hands rested possessively on Legolas' slim shoulders. "...just remember that you are mine."  
  
There again. The words that Legolas so hated hearing, detested with everything that he was and disagreed with everything that he had once known. No one should claim ownership of another, especially not in such a way.  
  
The door swinging open on its hinges caused the Elf to jump despite himself and all his emotional schooling. One hand moved from his shoulder and rubbed at his neck, obviously the lord's attempt at calming the startled being that he held.  
  
"My Lord," the guard at the door said softly while taking in the scene before him; the slave on the floor who was staring intently at the standing Elf, the way the guards master hovered over the blond and the fact that Legolas looked as if he had a knife to his throat.  
  
Frowning slightly, the guard continued. "My lord, there has been another attack on the south-western border. Your presence is requested immediately."  
  
Sighing, the man took his hands from the Elf's skin and grabbed his cloak off the small lounge that stood against the wall. Wrapping it tightly around his shoulders, he crossed the room once again and grabbed Legolas' chin tightly, yanking it up roughly so that they were looking eye to eye.  
  
"Wish me luck," something in his voice had changed; as if he held Legolas responsible for what was happening  
  
"Good luck," clipped and yet condemning at the same time, as if the blond wanted to curse the human instead of wish him well.  
  
The human lord offered the Elf a small, patronizing smile, all traces of his past kindness gone, scattered into the wind like the kneeling slaves freedom. Storming out of the room, his temper obviously in a flare, the guard offered the remaining two figures a small smile before closing the door.  
  
As soon as the door clicked into place, Legolas seemed to weaken, his strength and past composure crumbling in on itself to the point of forcing the Elf to seek the safety and comfort of a nearby chair. Letting his head drop into his hands, the Elf gently rubbed at his temples, trying to get the intense pounding to stop and clear his mind of the thoughts that made him shudder.  
  
How long had it been like this? He honestly could not remember. It was as if this life, this fear was all that he had known for his entire life. Yet, deep down he knew that that was not the entire truth. Sometime, a long time ago, he had been happy and free to do as he pleased...how did it all go so wrong so quickly and why could he not remember it?  
  
"Master?" the small voice broke into his attempts of resurrecting the memories long since lost. Snapping his eyes up and looking at the slave that he had all but forgotten, Legolas felt a twinge of pity for the young man. He was too young to be brought here, far too inexperienced to be thrown into a world as dangerous as this. He should have his whole life ahead of him, not be fated to rot in a life of slavery.  
  
The use of the term 'master' made Legolas almost shudder again. Had the boy been in this position before or was he just accepting of what fate had dealt him? Most slaves that the Elf had seen brought here fought till there was barely an ounce of life left in them...and yet this boy, this boy was already compliant to where and what position he had found himself in.  
  
It seemed wrong in a way.  
  
Almost against his wishes, Legolas felt his heart soften towards the man that knelt perfectly still before him. The human had his large silver eyes locked onto the Elf's and as they gazed at each other, Legolas felt an involuntary shudder run through his body for the second time that day.  
  
"What is your name?" Legolas' soft voice filled the silence as he questioned the boy that continued to stare at him.  
  
"Strider, master," the boy said, his eyes darting slightly to the left as he quickly thought of an alias.  
  
Catching onto the boys lie, Legolas sighed slightly and cocked his head to the right. "First," he said gently, "do not call me that, and secondly, what is your real name?"  
  
A smile seemed to come over the man's face, his eyes turning the colour of stars as his lips bowed upwards. "They call me Estel, my lord."  
  
Legolas' right eyebrow arched in shocked questioning at the use of an Elven word for a human's name. And such a name; something long lost in this house of stone. "Hope?" he asked out loud, his voice almost choking on the word of prospect. "How did you come by that?"  
  
"I grew up in Rivendell, my lord," Estel supplied his answer.  
  
To say that Legolas was caught by surprise was an understatement. Rivendell, the Last Homely House; sanctuary to Elves and human's alike. Long had he heard stories of the fabled river city and her beauty. He had studied sketches and painting alike in the library, mulled over tapestries portraying the buildings that seemed to grow from the forest in a seamless flow. For as long as he could remember, he had wanted to visit the city, to see the full colours of nature in bloom and thriving while walking among his own kin.  
  
"Legolas, it is just Legolas," he said somewhat wistfully, his mind still mentally wandering the hidden paths through the lush, water vapor filled forests of the city he would never see. "No titles, no nothing."  
  
Bowing his head slightly in what Legolas could only pick as being despair, Estel nodded, his eyes never leaving the rug covered stone floor. "As you wish."  
  
Silence set about the room, cloaking all with its darkening grip. It seemed as if the sun withdrew her rays from the room as the loud clashing of steal upon steal floated in from the window at the western side of the room.  
  
"You are frightened of him."  
  
The statement caught Legolas completely by surprise and brought his eyes darting back to the young slave. "Excuse me?" he asked incredulously and with a slight choking cough.  
  
Estel's head lolled to the left while his eyes seemed to look the seated Elf up and down with a scrutinizing curiosity. The man's gaze made the Elf squirm in his chair, his eyes forever darting away from the possibility of making contact with the other. He could almost feel Estel's gaze upon him as if it were really a hand, slowly tracing down his arms, across his chest and gliding over his face. Many times the lord of the house had done such a thing to Legolas, but in those times it was a horrid, disgusting feeling that swept through the Elf. But not this time. This time it almost felt enjoyable, sensual...  
  
"That man, Lord Ruksyn" Estel said softly whilst continuing his study of the Elf before him, "he scares you - I saw it in your eyes." Forcing eye contact with his new 'master' Estel offered him a small, sad smile. "I saw the way you wanted to flinch at his touch."  
  
"You saw no such thing." Legolas informed him as he averted his gaze. Why did he feel as if he could not lie to this human?  
  
"You may be able to hide it from a human," Estel chided slightly, rather shocked at his own daring, "but one with the training of Elves...you stand no chance." A sly smile crept over Estel's face as he saw the Elf pale, the colour drain from his face faster then the light from the world at dusk.  
  
"Stop it!" Legolas snapped at the boy as he jumped from his chair. "I want no more of such talk from you, do you understand?"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Sighing, Legolas walked silently over to the window. Rising up on his toes, he gripped the high sill and peered out at the darkening land that stretched out before him. Nothing grew outside the fence line of the city and of the crops that had been long established nothing remained. All had perished into the flames of the invaders when they came tramping across the land in numbers greater then Legolas could count.  
  
He did not know who they were or even understand the reasons for trying to invade this Valar forsaken place. There was no happiness here, food hard to come by for most, water even more so and the treasure rooms lay all but bare. So what could they possibly want with any of this land and her useless people?  
  
"Worried about him?"  
  
Again the question shocked Legolas though this time he did not jump. It was strange to have someone talking to him. Lord Ruksyn was not on Legolas' list of people that he craved conversation with and, even if he were he was always busy since these raiders came. Anyone else was forbidden to come near him by orders of the Lord of the house under the claim that Legolas was 'his'. A clam which Legolas hated to hear.  
  
"The attacks are coming more and more frequently," Legolas informed the young man while avoiding the question previously presented to him. "Whoever they are, they are growing in both strength and numbers and yet none seem to be able to get through the defenses." There seemed to be a sense of sadness underlying his words which spread to cover his entire composure as he spoke.  
  
"You want them to conquer your home?"  
  
It was strange, even through all the questions the young man asked, Legolas could not really detect even the slightest hint of real confusion. It was as if he could see what Legolas could not and was just making polite conversation.  
  
"This is not my home..." Legolas sighed while turning from the window and moving next to the young man.  
  
He was still crouched upon the floor, the only thing that had moved since he was brought into the room being his head and eyes as he intently watched the Elf walk around the room. He had a regal air about him that Legolas found curious and was almost drawn to. He seemed to be the adventurous type, one that would never be told what to do by others - the type of person that Legolas wished he could be. Those facts only confused the Elf even more - Estel seemed fiercely independent and yet here he was, somehow caught and dragged all the way into the middle of nowhere so that he could serve as a slave. It was such a waste of a person that, had Legolas been anyone else or anywhere else, he would have befriended within a moment.  
  
"It is not?" Estel queried as Legolas went to work on the locks of the chains.  
  
His past revelations seemed to put the Elf on edge and he unintentionally snapped, taking his current anger out on the boy. "Do you have to ask such questions?"  
  
Young Estel seemed undaunted by the sudden harsh tone in the Elf's clipped voice and answered steadily and truthfully. "I am inquisitive..."  
  
Such an innocent answer and yet so daring. Had Legolas been anyone else, the boy would have been in severe trouble for such an insolent answer and utter disrespect. "Well that will get you nowhere in this house." Legolas said, wanting to save this human any trouble in the future. "Learn to stay quiet, do not ask anything and become invisible. That is the only way that you will ever stand a chance of living long enough to try to escape. Learn that and you may be able to steal your freedom."  
  
"Not the usual prep talk given to a slave from his master..." Estel joked with a small smile while Legolas finished releasing his wrists from the shackles.  
  
Standing from the floor and lifting the chains with him, Legolas looked down at the smiling man for a mere second. Something about his gaze unnerved the Elf and Legolas found that he could not stand looking at the human for too long.  
  
Lips pressed together in a tight line, Legolas turned away from the man and headed toward the door to find someone to take Estel to the serving quarters.  
  
"I am not your master," Legolas repeated, "but I am not your friend either. Remember that."  
  
*****  
  
Tbc...  
  
Ok, well that was the first chapter. I know that it has left a lot unanswered, but that is the point! *evil laughter*  
  
Anyway, please review and let me know what you think,  
  
Minka. 


	2. Discoveries

Wow! Check me out! Queen of the updates! I think that is a first for me - two updates in one week on the same story! Well, it has been plaguing my every thought, my dreams and even when I am at school, ideas are practically thrown at me! Lol, it is good - if only it were this way with all the others!  
  
I am trying to add a slightly eccentric style to this through some of the characters. If anyone is a fan of Merven Peak, then you will know of what I speak.  
  
Oh, and please do not give me that 'Legolas would not allow Ruksyn to do that' speech, as I am aware of that. Everything I do has a reason; it is just that you shall all have to wait to find it out!  
  
*****  
  
Extorted  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Discoveries  
  
*****  
  
"The separate doors are not locked at night, but the ward is though I suggest that you not go wandering around anyways. You never know what is going on with the master of the house." Idis informed Estel as he led him through the twists and turns of the maze like house.  
  
Legolas, his new master, had called for this man to escort Estel to the slave quarters that, as Estel had found out through Idis' chatter, was referred to be the slaves as the 'ward'. The young human had no real reasonable explanation for this save maybe the fact that it was a hope that they all clung to; a way in which to distract their minds off the situation that they had all wound up in. As he saw it, let them have their words and underlining meanings to everything - if it kept them alive and going then it should be seen as a Valar sent.  
  
Idis, a middle-height, skinny man with a heavy stoop, was at least twenty years Estel's senior and was considered the head 'servant' - yet another term the slaves enjoyed to throw around as if they actually had their freedom and a choice in the matter. The constant shaking of his hands and the unsteadiness of his walk suggested a hard life, especially to affect one still considered in the last years of his prime. His skin was hardened and leathery and yet strangely pale; as if he had never spent a full day within the light of the sun. Idis' eyes were of a sea green, his hair a strange mixture of grey and what would have once been flame red, and pulled into a single ponytail. All in all, he was the utter and complete opposite to Estel, who was tall, tanned and well built.  
  
"What do you mean 'going on with the master of the house'?" Estel asked, desperate for all the information that he could gather about his new 'home'.  
  
Stopping in a long hallway, Idis turned to his follower, a dark look on his face. Glancing over his shoulder and then back over Estel's, he leaned in closer to the boys face, his eyes bulging with the secretive look that his leathery features twisted into.  
  
"Moods," he whispered in a frightened voice that seemed to echo the darkness that had crept through the hall. "Moods that change like the wind." Switching from his foreboding sense of tension, he turned on his heels and started stalking down the corridor again, muttering like a house wife. "So sad, so very sad," he sighed out. "Used to be so nice, so cheery. But now, now even I fear for those around him. So very, very sad."  
  
Frowning at the words that seemed to slip from the man' mouth with an effortless ease, Estel scurried along to catch up with his guide.  
  
"Fear for those around him?" he questioned, "how so?"  
  
"He swings like a pendulum," Idis continued, ignoring the younger man's question as he walked along, his head slightly bobbing with each stride. "This way and that, this way and that. Always swinging, always moving from one to the other and never between. Such swings, such changes, never know what to do; to speak, to be silent. I pity that Elf though, pity him I do. But he heals, we all heal only some faster, some luckier and he is of the latter." Sighing dramatically, Idis stretched his hands out to the side. "Nothing we can do but, never anything we can do."  
  
The man stopped once again outside a small wooden door, coming to such an abrupt halt that Estel, whose mind was wandering into the world which Idis had painted with his words, walked straight into him.  
  
Ever since the words spoken of Estel's new master, the young man had been silently lost in a world of self-induced nightmares. It was bad enough that Lord Ruksyn had what Estel would consider an unstable mind, but the fact that he took it out on others was something that Estel thought only existed in dark tales of times long forgotten. And Legolas, what of him? If he were considered to be so special to the lord - as Estel had seen - why did he suffer also?  
  
Pushing open an incredibly squeaky door which officially severed Estel's line of thought, Idis stepped aside and ushered Estel into the room as if the young man where a privileged guest.  
  
"The best of those unattended," Idis informed the man as he slowly started to close the door with Estel in the room. "I shall fetch you when the sun is rising."  
  
As the door clicked into place behind him, Estel sighed and looked about the tiny space, biting his bottom lip in what could only be a sign of being at a loss of what to do.  
  
A small makeshift bed rested upon the floor in the right corner, its appearance suggesting that it did not even have a strand of straw for any form of comfort whatsoever. Two blankets lay atop what could laughably be called a mattress, their threads splitting and adorned with holes from the slow nibbling of moths, and even from where Estel stood in the doorway, he could see the slow crawling of fleas and silverfish. A small, stained pot sat across the other side of the room, its purpose easy to determine along with a grimy cloth that looked as if it had not been washed since it was woven.  
  
A soft squeak made the young man jump despite his determination not to let this situation drag him down and, spinning around, he was in time to see a large and yet incredibly scrawny rat run into the room from under the door. The small mammal scurried across his booted foot and, after pausing long enough to see what it had just 'climbed' ran to the far side of the room and dived into the blankets of the bed.  
  
"Charming." Estel muttered to himself. "The perfect home away from home!"  
  
Eyes turned downwards, he quickly paced the room, counting his steps as he went. Five from side to side and seven and a half to the back wall. The stone was dark and almost damp to the touch, its walls that chilled that it created the illusion of feeling ice. In the corner left of the door, a large actual wet patch was made even darker in colour as a steadily moving trickle of water threaded its way through the crevices in the rocks face. It seemed like a cave, one in which creatures of the night flourished and dominated, tucked neatly away from the sun and the commotion of the world.  
  
A window was cut into the far wall, its opening lined with thick bars running from top to bottom and casting large, ominous shapes across the rough stone floor. Peering out the small opening, Estel saw naught but the walls of a closed in courtyard and a few scattered plants; thriving surprisingly well considering their position.  
  
Exhaling slowly through ring-shaped posed lips, the young man looked back at the bed in which he could see the moving lump of the mouse under the blankets as it tried to make itself comfortable.  
  
"Fine," he said to the small rodent, "I did not want the bed anyway; make yourself at home."  
  
Crossing the tiny space, he picked up the pot and kicked the towel as he relocated both over to the other side of the room. Huddling in the left corner, he tucked his hands under his armpits and placed his head on his knees.  
  
"If the rat and trees can survive," he muttered to himself as he watched the still moving blob in the bed, "then so can I."  
  
*****  
  
"Wake up, wake up. Rise and shine my little fellow!" a voice called as the door rattled open, drawing Estel's attention away from the glaring match that he was having with the large spider that had decided it wanted to share his room.  
  
"I am awake," he muttered as the door revealed Idis from the night before.  
  
Estel had not slept for a moment throughout the night; every times his eyes closed he had flashes of the horrors that could well be on the horizon and the things that he still had yet to do in life. It was through one of those sessions of 'I have wasted my life' that he first saw three legs gradually moving in from the un-shuttered window. Transfixed in horror, he sat there and watched as a spider as large as both his hands moved into the room and took up a position above the bed. After a few moments, he finally came to his senses and leapt to his feet, jumping and waving his hands about as if it were a dog and he was telling it to 'shoo'. Yet each attempt came sadly to the same result. Nothing.  
  
Since then he was not even game enough to blink let alone try to sleep. He could rush head on into an overwhelming number of Orcs and not be as terrified as he was of spiders - they had that whole eight-legged, crawling thing that just did not seem normal.  
  
Now, as the sun was just starting to rise in the East, her rays not even strong enough to press into the darkness of his small cell, Estel wanted nothing more then to get out this physical and emotional prison.  
  
Standing somewhat shakily to his feet and leaning heavily upon the stone wall, Estel waited until his legs felt as if they would support his weight and stop tingling. After a moment of stretching and working the knots out of his neck, the young human made his way over to the door where Idis stood waiting patiently.  
  
"Ready for this?" the older man asked with a slight hint of concern and almost no signs of insanity in his voice.  
  
"As ready as I shall ever be," Estel replied, trying to remain cheerful and not become too pessimistic.  
  
Without so much as another word, Idis turned on his heels and stalked away, his head bobbing like a ship caught in the waves of the sea as he left Estel to scurry quickly after him in order to keep up.  
  
Three lefts and a right later, they were greeted with the bustle of a busy and heated kitchen. Pots and pans clanged, knives hit chopping boards at astonishing speeds, people hurried from one side to the other while shouting orders and commands whilst a steady puff of steam clouded the room from the numerous furnaces. The back wall was strung with cord and fitted with hooks, the cooking utensils hanging off either one of the two holders.  
  
"The kitchen," Idis said with a wave of his hand and as if the sight before Estel needed clarifying.  
  
A small, soot covered child pattered past Estel's knees, his head that thickly coated with the black substance that Estel would have sworn the child would have been invisible in the dark. Looking in the direction that the child had come, Estel could see little sooty footprints leading away from the large, now ignited fireplace. Three women stood by the large coal fueled ovens, their hair wrapped up in turbans of off-colour white as they stirred large, steaming pot with great spoons.  
  
"Slaughter house that way," Idis said while motioning off to the right and a door that lead into what looked like a fenced off area, "store rooms there," his hand moved to indicated the three doors to the left, "and the outhouse is out yonder."  
  
Not even stopping for Estel to gain his bearings, he continued on, his strange gait setting him aside from the others of the room who ran about in a form of frantic commotion.  
  
"Breakfast has already been prepared," a man called out to them as he walked forward with a rolling pin held tightly in one hand. "But you," he waved the wooden cylinder in Estel's face, letting loose tiny wisps of flour that settled upon the younger man's face, "will have your chance to help tomorrow. You shall cater for Master Legolas so I expect that you will pick up the ways of this house soon enough or it shall not only be the lord of the house after your blood." With that said, the short, round man barked out an order at a boy that seemed younger then even Estel before speeding off to correct an old woman in her kneading techniques.  
  
"Scife, Scife, Scife," Idis muttered what was obviously the name of the head cook, "always in a hurry, always busy. Mind him and you shall do well, slow him and you shall do no more. Not ever, not ever I say." Shaking the ramblings from his mind, Idis continued walking towards the back of the room where a large number of caskets lined the stone walls.  
  
"That," he motioned to a silver tray sitting upon a small table with plates of various foods sitting upon it, "is the tray for Master Legolas. This one is for the master," he pointed out one of gold and silver trimmings, "but you need not worry about that. Nay, not worry about that, I tell you."  
  
Changing his line of vision, Idis let out a long and dramatic sigh. "These caskets," he directed Estel's attention to a high pile of sealed barrels that stood staked against the wall, "are for your master while these," he pointed out another separate stack, "are for Master Ruksyn."  
  
Brow knotting, Estel looked the barrels over, his eyes searching for anything that looked different between the two sets of water. "Why does he have a separate water supply?" he finally asked, his curiosity obviously not able to be satisfied with his mere glances.  
  
"That I do not rightfully know," Idis said in truth, "but master says that his guest likes to have his own water - some thing to do with the Elves. Elves are different to human's you know. So very, very different. Odd even, not knowing our ways and all. They just come and go, come and go..." Shaking his head for no apparent reason, Idis set his jaw forward and wandered off in the direction of the slaughter house, his further muttered words lost to the young man.  
  
Eyeing the two jugs of water that sat on each of the respective trays, Estel pressed his lips together in deep thought. The extent of questions that hurled through his mind at that moment were almost enough to make his head feel as if it were about to implode.  
  
Finally coming to his decision, Estel looked over his shoulder and, when he was certain that no one else was watching; he quickly switched Legolas' water jug with Lord Ruksyn's. Picking up the Elf's breakfast tray, he hurried out of the room, leaving the shouts of the cook far behind.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas sat in the small courtyard, running his fingers through the cool waters of the only fountain still running within the manor. Mind lost in thought, he only half watched the idle swirls that his fingers created on the surface of the water as the trailed through. The water passed between each outstretched digit only to come spinning back into place just behind the slicing action that his pale fingers made.  
  
This courtyard had long been his sanctuary, his little safe haven tucked away from the happenings of the house and the people there within. He could remember when he first came here and found this garden. It had been in a state of disrepair, the few living things overthrown with a tangle of suffocating weeds and twisted creepers. He had, being the wood Elf that he was, taken it into his personal time to restore the beauty that the small garden had once held, and, in reward for all the efforts and care that he had provided, it had offered him a place to clear his head or fill his mind with questions.  
  
Strangely enough, this garden was the first thing that he remembered about this place. He could not recall how he had come to be here, neither how long he had been there since nor even where he had dwelt the years before his life within these stone walls. He knew that he was not born here, or sent here as a young child for still in his memory were great forests of greens of all colours and the distinct chirping of woodland birds. There was this constant haze in his mind that forbid him to accept the fact that he had been here his entire life and was forever prodding him to remember something of importance. He knew that he was an Elf and that he was immortal, but how long had he actually been treading the earth for?  
  
The clamor of a door slamming and faint shouts of guards alerted him to the return of Lord Ruksyn and his troops as they tore through the house like an angry mob.  
  
Fighting back a shudder, Legolas forced his legs to comply with what he knew he had to do as he stood and slowly walked back towards the only door that lead to the almost secret yard.  
  
As he entered one of the numerous greeting halls of the huge house, he could see a group of men press Ruksyn down into a chair, their actions and movements hurried and desperate. Wanting to know what was transpiring, Legolas moved through the crowd and peered over the heads of the humans, all of which were slightly shorter then he.  
  
Men crowed around the lord, their shouts and engagements making them appear to be busy when in fact it seemed more likely that none were really doing anything. Ruksyn had apparently taken a sword in the right shoulder through the skirmish that had lasted the entire night and, from what Legolas could make out, had been rushed back to the safely of the manor.  
  
Looking at the wound with interest, Legolas was amazed to see that it was not, professionally speaking, all that bad. The blade had slipped into the crevices of Ruksyn's hardened leather armor - the results of an extremely lucky shot or an incredibly precise and skilled swordsmen - yet had not gone through to the other side of his body.  
  
Something deep inside Legolas seemed to click at that moment, seemed to play upon some long lost memory or thought, enticing it up to the surface and into the light. It was not a fatal wound, and, with this second of clarity that Legolas was experiencing, he knew that if it were he leading his people, he would have fought on. He would not have been dragged off the battle field for such a trivial injury, not when his homeland and his people depended upon him in such a way. He would have fought on till the end.  
  
Watching as the blood seeped from his lord's arm, Legolas realized that he felt nothing inside. He felt neither sadness nor worry, or even a touch of concern for the man that had housed him for so long. There was no feeling at all; not even grim satisfaction at the sight of the blood of the man that had caused him worse injuries over the course of time that he had resided there.  
  
Sensing eyes boring into him, Legolas looked up to see Ruksyn glaring at him with an expression as intense as the lick of fire.  
  
"Come here!" he demanded of the Elf while shoving his men out of the way.  
  
Repressing a chill, Legolas moved slowly over to the seated lord as the rest of the people scurried out of the room as fast as they could.  
  
Ruksyn looked the Elf up and down with an approving eye that Legolas so detested. He felt as if he were a horse in the market for sale; that Ruksyn was looking him over and assessing his use.  
  
"Why did you return, my lord?" Legolas asked quietly, his voice small and timid. There was no real reason to ask the question at all, but the Elf just felt that he had to find a way to stop the man from looking him over else he would be sick.  
  
"Why do you think?" Ruksyn demanded angrily, his eyes still roaming over the Elf's figure. "Those barbarians stabbed a hole in my arm!"  
  
Eyes darting to the wound again, Legolas saw once more that it was hardly anything to be so worried about. Feeling that small flare of defiance, the result of his lack of emotion towards the man, flicker up inside him, Legolas could not help but continue his questioning. "But it is not a fatal wound," he pointed out. "Surely you would have wanted to stay with your men; to lead them on..."  
  
Reaching out and grabbing both the Elf's wrists, Ruksyn hauled the blond close to his chest, forcing Legolas to bend in the middle and raise his head in order to keep eye contact. As Ruksyn's grip tightened, Legolas could feel the cuff of his slightly open, white lace up shirt soaking up the blood that trickled from the uncovered wound in the human's shoulder. Small drops forced their way through the flimsy material and trailed down the pale flesh of his arm, colouring the shirt a deep crimson as they fell.  
  
Shaking the blond violently against him, Ruksyn's face reddened to match Legolas' stained shirt, his bloodshot eyes bulging from his head as he shook with suppressed anger.  
  
"Curse you!" he spat at the Elf, his voice as venomous as a rattlesnake. "Curse you and your impudence! After all that I have done, all that I have given you!"  
  
"My Lord," Legolas gasped out as the human's hands tightened beyond that which was bearable. "You are hurti-"  
  
"Am I hurting you?" Ruksyn asked with a brutal laugh while shaking the Elf's arms even further. A strangled gasp slipped past Legolas' lips as his teeth near on rattled within his head. "Am I hurting you, you ungrateful little sod?" Wrenching Legolas even closer, he blared into the Elf's face, his words emphasized with small globs of spit. "I do not care if I hurt you, you know that."  
  
Shifting his weight, Ruksyn bore down on the Elf, making Legolas kneel on the floor at his feet while the lord still sat in the chair. Shifting his right hand slightly, Ruksyn grabbed a hold of a lock of the Elf's silky hair and wrenched his head upright so that he could pierce those ice-blue eyes with his own ones of black.  
  
"I like to make you squirm, to see you in pain and getting what you deserve." He taunted, "Scream for me, little one, scream for your master in that delightful little voice of yours!"  
  
He had screamed before, begged for mercy and for the pain to stop. He had done everything Ruksyn had demanded of him, played into each one of his twisted little fantasies and games until he shook with exhaustion and found his limbs unmovable due to the mistreatment. But not this time.  
  
It seemed different somehow. As if the fact of his past realization that he would have continue to fight for his people provided him with the strength and courage to stand up against his lord, even if it was just through silence.  
  
As Legolas glared defiantly into his lord's eyes, silently horrified by the fact that he was as helpless as ever and could do naught to stop what may come next, something seemed to pass over the man's irises. The anger drained from Ruksyn's face as the receding tide from the shoreline and was quickly replaced with a slight glimmer of remorse.  
  
Dropping his vice like grip upon the Elf's arm's, Ruksyn reached a blood covered hand up to Legolas' face, trailing his fingers down the pallid skin with a gentleness that always managed to surprise the Elf when if was shown.  
  
"I am sorry, my pet," Ruksyn almost purred out as he ran his other hand through the Elf's golden hair, coating the strands in a shimmering red. Moving both arms so that they closed around the shaken Elf's waist, he pulled Legolas up onto his lap, molding the lithe body to his like putty.  
  
Stroking the Elf's hair and back in a soothing action, Ruksyn murmured quietly into the pointed ear that lay just below his chin.  
  
"I am sorry, little one. I did not mean it, you know that." Pressing a kiss to Legolas' temple, he continued, "You know that I hate to see you in pain, that I hate it when people hurt you."  
  
Shaking at what he could only place as being disillusioned words, Legolas felt the man's grip upon him tighten as his patting increased. Blue eyes staring out into space, Legolas told himself that this was not his life, that it was not real and that soon enough he would wake up in a better place.  
  
"Now love," Ruksyn said gently yet with a clear suggestive leer in his tone, "come bind my wound and I shall see if I can find a way to calm you."  
  
*****  
  
Tbc...  
  
So, that was the next chapter. Hope you are still enjoying it and that it is still making you think. Oh, and I like Idis! He is cool in a strange, muttering insane sort of way! Lol.  
  
Minka. 


	3. Encounters after Repercussions

Hello again!  
  
Ok, first things first. I would just like to take this time to thank you all for the wonderfully positive responses that I have been getting for this story! I really do appreciate everyone who reviews and leaves me a comment, so thank you. A few personal responses are at the end of the chapter.  
  
Secondly, the relationship between Estel and Legolas kinda happened a lot sooner then what I expected, but hey, that is what you get when you can not really control the things that come out of your head! Lol. So yes, there is some nice slash this chapter - innocent slash...poor Legolas...cute...poor Legolas...  
  
Ok, I guess that is it. Hope you like this as much as the past chapters.  
  
*****  
  
Extorted  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Encounters after Repercussions  
  
*****  
  
...My head is battling with my heart My logic has been torn apart...  
  
Bic Runga "Sway"  
  
*****  
  
"Can you tell me-" the person hurried by, obviously busy with their own agenda which did not include helping the new slave find his way around.  
  
After switching the jugs of water, Estel had left the room in such a rushed hurry that he had not even asked for directions regarding where he would find his new master. At first he had tried to follow the path that he had been lead through last night by Idis, but soon realized that he could not recall the directions and that all the passageways held far too much of a close resemblance to each other to be able to clearly tell them apart. Now, having come to a large dining room, it occurred to Estel that he did not have the slightest clue as to where he was meant to be taking the meal, let alone where he was himself.  
  
Another man rushed past, his clothes and appearance telling Estel that he was also a slave. Walking after the man, Estel called out to the strangely tall being that seemed intent on ignoring him.  
  
"Excuse me!" Estel yelled as he quickly scooted up to fall into step with the stranger, "can you tell me where-"  
  
"Busy," the man replied in a gruff voice that sounded a lot like that of a cave troll's roar. Quickening his pace and stalking ahead, the man muttered, "can you not see that I am busy?"  
  
Stopping in his tracks, Estel's jaw jutted out in annoyance as his eyes flared with a hidden element of danger. "Busy?" he questioned with a streak of attitude that seemed more befitting a man that was years his junior. "Well, let me tell you something," he began effortlessly, his thoughts and bottled up feelings about his current situation finally breaking to the surface. "I would like to be busy as well if only for the sole purpose of keeping my mind off the situation that I now find myself in. But you know what, I can not because no one seems willing to spare even a moment for the new guy who has NO clue as to where he is going, not to mention the fact that I had a horrific night alone with a spid-"  
  
"Are you quite done?" the man asked as he shoved his face right up next to Estel's. The boy had been so caught up in his rant that he had not even noticed that the man had stopped walking away and had instead turned back to him.  
  
"No, actually," Estel said without even the slightest traces of either fear or intimidation within his tone, "I am only just beginning."  
  
This seemed to shock the man who, as Estel thought, was use to pushing others around and having the advantage of fear hanging over their heads. His eyes seemed to protrude from his head at the impudence of the young man as his mouth dropped open in what seemed to be shock, but, for all Estel know, could have been the starting signs of a heart attack.  
  
"Now that I seemed to have your attention," Estel muttered half to himself, half to the man that still stood there, his mouth open in his gape as he stared at the young man, "All I ask is that you tell me where I am meant to take Lord Legolas' breakfast," Estel said simply and with a sigh. "I have been walking around here for ages now and I would like to get it to him while it is at least still remotely eatable..."  
  
What came next was quite a surprise for the young human. The man in front of him literally threw his head back and let out a roaring and boisterous laugh that seemed to shake the heavy chandeliers upon their chains.  
  
"I am not seeing anything funny about this..." Estel rationalized as the man continued to laugh, his hand now falling onto Estel's shoulder as a brace while his head lolled back in mirth.  
  
"...You...you..." was all that man could stumble out through his rounds of hysteria. Dropping his eyes from the man's face as he found that he was getting a sore neck, Estel looked around him in dismay. Anyone else in the room seemed too stunned or scared to even come near the two that stood in the center near the large oak table or were too quickly hurrying away from the abnormal sight that was displayed before them.  
  
"Look, are you going to help me or not?" Estel demanded, his patience wearing more then thin.  
  
Struggling to gain control of himself, the man looked down at the boy before him and offered Estel a large, toothy grin. "I like you, kid!" he stated while patting Estel firmly on the shoulder.  
  
When it became apparent that the man was not about to say anymore, Estel sighed loudly and looked up at the man, his head straining back against his neck so that he could see.  
  
"I am sure that, given any other circumstances," Estel said with that same sarcastic tone, "I would be glad that you like me and all, but at the moment, all you are worth to me is what is within your head. So, are you going to give me instruction to Lord Legolas' chambers or am I going to have to go and randomly stop others and ask the same questions repetitively until I run out of people to question?"  
  
Laughing again, the tall man leant down even closer to Estel and, offering him yet another toothy grin said. "Listen up, 'cause this can get confusing. First you go to the right at the stairs and then..."  
  
*****  
  
Finally seeing the passage that Lathen, the tall man, had described, Estel let out a sigh of relief and made his way to the third door on the right, after the painting of a house; so, in actual fact, it was the fourth door on the right. Wondering why Lathen could not have just told him 'the fourth door on the right' Estel balanced the tray on one hand and lifted the other to the wood.  
  
Knocking on the door and pressing his ear to the wood to listen, Estel heard a small whimper from inside the room. Knocking again and calling out, Estel received no reply at all; just the haunting sound of what appeared to be an empty room.  
  
Balancing the tray on his raised knee and against the door, he fumbled for the handle, expecting it to be locked. Twisting the knob to the right and lightly pressing against the door, Estel found that it swung open easily and quietly, revealing the dark room within. Gaining a better hold on the tray he carried, he slowly entered the gloomy room; his eyes taking longer then he would have liked to adjust.  
  
Looking around, he saw what he was looking for, and, making his way slowly over to the bed, he was rather surprised to see a large lump under the blankets. The shape stretched from the metal bed head and seemed to curl in on itself at the middle of the large bed while the blankets covered the entire figure. For but a moment, Estel almost entertained the idea of an extremely large rat doing much the same as the scrawny one had in his own blankets.  
  
Pushing such foolish thoughts to the side and telling himself that he knew exactly what it was that was curled up so, Estel moved forward, carrying the serving tray towards the small bedside table.  
  
Placing the tray down on the bench, he moved steadily over towards the lump in the bed, making sure that his footsteps were loud enough to alert the figure of his approach.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked quietly while reaching his hand out towards the covers.  
  
The lump in the bed shifted away from the sound of his voice and, through the large pile of blankets a small voice could be heard. "Go away, Estel!"  
  
"No!" Estel stated firmly while grabbing a hold of part of the quilt that he knew to be the bottom most one. Pulling the blanket back in one swift movement, Estel was completely unable to hide a gasp of shock and horror at what was suddenly displayed.  
  
Legolas, the proud Elf that was his new apparent master lay there, his eyes huge with fear and glittering with unshed tears as he looked up at the human from his compromising position upon the bed. His hands, explaining the reasons behind the strange shape that he had made under the covers, were bound to the bars that made the form of the bed head. The slender wrists were covered in blood and bruises, both from the struggle that he had obviously put up and from what looked like hand marks enclosing the slender structures. A large, dark bruise was forming on the Elf's pale right cheek, spreading from the eye to the corner of his lip and back as far as the base of his leaf-shaped ear. His chest was bare and also spotted with bruises making Estel glad that he had not pulled the blanket right off the Elf.  
  
Almost falling to his knees beside the bed, Estel felt his heart swell for the beaten being who looked up at him with fear in his usually resolute eyes. Hands moving on their own accord, Estel reached up for the thick ropes that kept the Elf in place.  
  
"Do not do that," Legolas said softly as Estel tugged at the tightly bound ties.  
  
Smiling at the Elf, Estel continued his self-appointed work. "We can not leave you like this - do you have a dagger?" he asked absentmindedly, forgetting his place and class.  
  
Legolas' eyes went wide at the question and, on impulse, started to squirm away from the human who looked down at him with a questioning glance.  
  
"To cut the bonds," Estel reassured him after he caught onto the panic in the Elf's eyes. "I would not - will not - hurt you!" Estel said gently while offering the Elf a smile, "I just want to help you, and to do that, we need to find a way to get this cursed ropes off." Reassuring the being in front of him as much as he could with his eyes, Estel saw the first glimmers of trust forming in the ice-blue eyes of the other as if that trust were stars peeking out of the night sky.  
  
"The desk," Legolas said softly, barely above a whisper, "top right compartment."  
  
Looking about himself, Estel caught sight of the dark outline of a desk off to the right. Rising, he walked over and, pulling out the draw, saw the gleaming blade of a medium length dagger. Closing his fingers around the cool metal of the unadorned handle, he pulled it from the compartment, wishing that it were Ruksyn in the bed and not Legolas. Had it been the human lord, Estel did not think that he would have been able to hold back his want to kill the man, or at least see him suffer like he made those around him. But no, it was Legolas and he would do naught against him - could not do anything to him...  
  
Taking the knife over to the bed, he felt Legolas' eyes on him like a hawk. "I shan't hurt you!" Estel offered again as he bent down by the bed and started to saw at the thick ropes. It took a few minutes, but soon enough he was able to pull them from around the archer's wrists and allow Legolas to drop his arms back down.  
  
Taking the knife by the blade, he handed it over to Legolas, hilt facing the Elf. Reaching out slowly, Legolas took the warmed metal into his hand and offered Estel a gracious bow of his head.  
  
"I am going to go get something to put on these," Estel said while motioning to Legolas' wrists. "I will be back."  
  
Staring at the man in shock, Legolas was only just processing the fact that, not only had this slave had had a clear shot at him as well as a weapon in his hands, he had handed the dagger back without a fuss and was now heading out of the room in order to help him.  
  
"You do not have..." Legolas' voice trailed off as the door was silently shut behind the form of Estel, "...to," he finished with a bewildered sigh.  
  
*****  
  
Slipping back into the room, Estel found Legolas sitting up in bed, his once bare chest covered with a white undershirt that, even after being laced at the front, had an open top. Waiting at the door for a few moments, Estel paused to take a good look at the Elf.  
  
He was beautiful; he would not and could not deny that. Legolas' hair was like a waterfall of golden silk or sparkling starlight that tumbled lightly over his back and seemed as if there was no weight to it at all. Even with his head turned downwards as it was, he held a proud, regal manner that could not be mistaken or overlooked. His elegant brow seemed to be constantly fixed into an expression of inner pain and turmoil and Estel, surprising himself, realized that he wanted nothing more then to run his fingers over the tell-tale signs of tension on the Elf's face, smoothing them away. Legolas was visibly shaking, something that Estel, who had been brought up amongst the Elves, found rather disturbing and again he felt that want stir within his heart; to hold the Elf to him, to stroke his hair and tell him that everything would be all right.  
  
Forcing himself to break his stare before Legolas caught onto his presence, Estel walked into the room, trying to get his emotions in line before he came face to face with the Elf once again.  
  
"All right," Estel said quietly as he knelt beside the bed, spreading out the fruits of his search upon the floor. "Let us start with your face, shall we?" he asked gently while looking the Elf right in the eyes.  
  
"You do not have to do-"  
  
"I want to," Estel interrupted with a small smile while mixing a few ground leaves into a paste within the mortar that he had brought with him. Once he was happy with the mixture, he moved closer to the bed and rose himself up so that he was at the same height as the Elf.  
  
"This will be a little cold," Estel informed Legolas as he scooped out a blob with his three middle fingers. "Tell me if I hurt you."  
  
With that said and an affirming nod from the blond archer, he gently placed the majority of the mixture onto the Elf's bruised cheek. Starting from the middle of the blob, he slowly and carefully spread it outwards, gradually coating the entire surface of Legolas' right cheek with the lightly tinged substance.  
  
It was cool and soothing to Legolas' skin, taking the burn out of the painful, angry mark. He could not remember the last time that he had treated any of his wounds sustained through Ruksyn's rage or games and he had never had anyone else help him in that process. It felt nice to have someone there, to be able to just sit there and let them do the work that so pained his heart. At the beginning, he had always treated any injuries that had been inflicted upon him, but, as time went on and his hope dwindled, he had given up on it, feeling more pain with each second that he spent lingering upon the bruises and cuts.  
  
With Estel it seemed different, as if he really did just want to help him. No slave had to do what he was doing in aiding Legolas, especially without being asked. And yet here was Estel, a young human boy so cruelly thrust into such a life treating him with most kindness Legolas had ever received.  
  
"There we go," Estel said as he sat back on his heels to look the covered wound over. "With your healing abilities and this cream, it will be as good as new by the morrow!"  
  
"Thank you," Legolas whispered out as he saw the man turn back to the mortar and add a small pinch of white power.  
  
Smiling up at the Elf as he worked the substances together, Estel felt as if he could not take his eyes from Legolas; he was even more enchanting when he actually smiled.  
  
Forcing himself to look away, he took the bowl into his hands as well as the two silk bandages that he had specially chosen for their softness and moved up onto the bed next to his strange master.  
  
Shooting Legolas a questioning look, he waited for a nod of permission before he reached out and took the closest hand into his. Inspecting the deep rope burns and cuts, he tried to close his mind off to what could have made the Elf struggle to this degree, thus causing such damage. Opting for talking so to stop his mind from wandering, Estel scraped a little of the mixture out of the mortar just as he had done before.  
  
"This," he said, "will stop any bleeding and also help the bruises go down while supplying a thin film so that the bandages will not rub."  
  
As he gently applied the substance to the broken skin, his touch tender and soothing as the cool cream extinguished the fire that licked at Legolas' skin, Legolas found himself wondering about the young human.  
  
Head tipped to the side, Legolas studied the man that was now carefully binding white silk around his wrist. Estel seemed young yet strong and, as he had first thought, wise. None of his age should know what he did about herbs and their healing powers, let alone how to mix them correctly and which ones could be combined.  
  
Legolas was about to question the man on it when Estel got off the bed and came in to sit on the other side. Tenderly taking up Legolas' other hand, he worked with amazing concentration, his brow creased as he made sure not to harm the already damaged skin.  
  
As Estel tied off the last of the bandages that he carefully wrapped around Legolas' bruised and cut wrists, he became painfully aware of Legolas' intense gaze locked onto him. Looking up so that he could gain eye contact, Estel could not bring himself to let go of the delicate hand that he held gently between both of his, enclosing the pale, smooth flesh with his tanned and calloused skin.  
  
Running his fingers along the palm of Legolas' hand, Estel never once broke the haunting gaze of the Elf as he explored the slightly shaking structure. Legolas' fingers were long and graceful with a nimbleness that Estel could have never hoped to obtain and yet they held the promise of great strength and a grip that could act like a vice. Trailing his fingers up the length of Legolas' fingers, he found that the Elf's hand was smaller then his, the tips of his slender fingers only reaching to the top joint of Estel's.  
  
Looking directly into Legolas' eyes, Estel was surprised at the depth and wisdom that they seemed to hold. The shining ice-blue colour seemed electrifying and placed a mysterious mesmerizing hold upon Estel who found himself unable to resist searching for more within that gaze. There was a great pain hidden far within those almost glowing eyes that Estel could not quite place but, whatever it was, it seemed to call to him, drawing him closer and closer and telling him to never let go of that hand that he held.  
  
Estel's left hand seemed to tingle; buzz with a feeling that he could not deny, and, as if the hand had a mind and objective of its own, he leant forward, his moves slow and obvious so not to scare the Elf. Seeing that Legolas did not pull away and, if anything, his eyes seemed to light up at the prospect, Estel curled his fingers and ran the back of his hand softly against the pale left cheek of the Elf. Moving his touch up to the golden hairline of the Elf, he tucked a few strands behind Legolas' ear before lightly running his fingers over the Elf's brow, smoothing out the frown of worry that sat upon the fair face.  
  
Once happy with the Elf's now slightly more relaxed expression, Estel changed the direction of his fingers and traced the small hollow near the side of the crystal-like eye. He followed that hollow around to the other side of the eye, mapping the soft skin and the dried line of a tear that had slid over the porcelain like texture of the Elf's flesh.  
  
Wiping at the tear track, Estel smiled brightly at the Elf that watched him with a curious gaze. Legolas did naught to indorse or condemn his actions which worried Estel slightly, but at the same time, he had the feeling that Legolas would have made his distaste at Estel's' touch known had he felt that way.  
  
Allowing his hand free access, Estel let his fingers trail over Legolas' slim lips, savoring the strange buzz that swept through him at the touch. As he moved to cup Legolas' cheek in an effort to keep their gazes locked, his other hand kept working at the Elf's fingers. He massaged them between his own, trying to get Legolas to relax and the shaking to stop while he drew idle circles in the centre of the archer's palm. Intertwining their fingers, he gave the hand in his a light squeeze before slowly bringing up to his lips. Smiling again, he placed a soft kiss on the knuckle of Legolas' index-finger before moving his lips to the centre of the hand where he started a trial of feather-light kisses that ended just above the bandaged wrist.  
  
"Estel..." Legolas finally spoke as the human's lips practically glided over his hand in the softest of actions.  
  
"I will not hurt you," Estel muttered between imperceptible kisses, reassuring the Elf that he had no reason to be afraid of him. Estel knew that; as his lips trailed over the smooth skin, he knew that he could safely promise that he would never do a thing to hurt this Elf and knew that it was a promise that he could easily keep.  
  
"Estel...what are you doing?" Legolas inquired breathlessly, his words more of an exhale of air then formed words as Estel continued brushing his lips against his skin. It was the gentlest action that had ever been bestowed upon him; or at least that he could remember. There was this strange tingling feeling in him that started at his spine and worked its way up, sending his body into light shivers as Estel's lips continued to caress his hand in such a sensual manner. It excited Legolas to a degree and he relished in the notion that Estel was doing this to him, not just using him as a toy like Ruksyn.  
  
"I do not know!" Estel admitted truthfully and yet making no move to stop as he turned the Elf's hand over, exposing the tender skin of Legolas' palm.  
  
The human started with this side by lightly sucking at the ridge that Legolas' thumb made while he held Legolas' hand in his own by twisting his fingers between the Elf's from behind. Eyes lifting to look at Legolas once more, Estel made sure that he did not graze the skin with his teeth as he allowed his tongue to flick momentarily over the now dampened skin. Placing a firm kiss at the ball of Legolas' palm, Estel trailed his way up the hand and along the archer's little finger. Smiling once again, he closed his lips around the tip, half sucking, half kissing the very end of the slim finger.  
  
Legolas sat there transfix to the spot, his mind clouded to such an extent that he could hardly think, let alone fully understand Estel's movements.  
  
It was not until Estel had kissed his way over to Legola' middle finger that a thought hit the Elf, striking his heart as surly as if it had been a dagger.  
  
Mind screaming at him as his panic rose, Legolas felt his eyes grow large involuntarily as memories flooded back to him of a time not that long past. Shaking his head slightly as he watched Estel move his lips to Legolas' next finger, Legolas finally kicked his mind and body into cooperating with what he knew he had to do.  
  
Snatching his hand away from the man before him in a startling quick move, Legolas averted his gaze and looked to the floor, his words babbling out faster then what Estel could fathom. "You must not! Go, you have to go, before he comes! You can not...we just can not..."  
  
Calming himself down and slowing his erratic breathing, Legolas dared a look up at the startled human. Offering Estel an apologetic smile, Legolas' eyes darted towards the door in what was an undeniable request to leave.  
  
"You have to go," Legolas said quietly, refusing to look at the man directly, "please!"  
  
What? Estel could hardly believe his ears. Had he hurt Legolas in some way that he had not known of? Offended him with his careful and gentle touch? Confusion seemed to swallow him like the churning waters of a storm tossed sea as he looked down at the Elf he had just so affectionately treated. Fighting the urge to just lean over and kiss those slightly pouting lips, Estel nodded his head slowly and stood to his feet, still unwilling to leave the Elf alone.  
  
"Are you su-"  
  
"Yes," Legolas intercepted before Estel could even finish his question. Keeping his eyes locked onto the floor, Legolas nodded his head as he repeated the affirming word, not wanting to look up incase his resolve dissolved like sugar in water.  
  
Nodding again, Estel turned slowly and reluctantly on his heels and exited the room, sparing only a quick glance at the Elf as he closed the door behind him.  
  
*****  
  
"You what?" Idis shrieked at the young man, making Estel jump at the frighteningly high tones.  
  
"He needed help," Estel rationalized and yet was not all that sure why he needed to.  
  
"No body just touches him - what in the Valar's name were you thinking?"  
  
"Touches who?" a young man asked as he walked past, the yell of the head 'servant' catching his attention.  
  
"Lord Legolas!"  
  
"Legolas!" Estel and Idis said at the same time with only Idis using the Elf's full title. At the mention of the name, the boy's eyes lit up like stars as he rushed forward and, while practically knocking Idis out of the way offered his hand out to Estel in a form of greeting.  
  
"Milford," the boy exclaimed while grabbing hold of Estel's hand and shaking it profoundly and almost to the point of making Estel's head bob up and down with the intense forced movement of his arm. "How do ya do?" Jumping right to the point he leaned in close to the man and smiled. "So ya touched him, 'ay?"  
  
Slapping Milford's hand away from the young man's, Idis stepped forward again and shoved Milford to the side.  
  
"How can you not realize?" he demanded of Estel who merely offered him a look of mystification at the strange question. "Touch him you mustn't," Idis went on in an attempt to explain himself, his words almost getting muddled in his haste, "touch him; no, no, no, no, no! Bad idea, very bad idea that you must quench - rid yourself of ideas of touching..."  
  
Having moved over to be on the right side of Estel, Milford leant over closer to his ear and, offering Idis a sympathetic shake of his head, whispered; "Don't listen to 'im; he does it all the time."  
  
Nodding slightly in understanding, Estel gave the other a quick glance. He was of the same height as Estel with only a slighter build. He had dark brown hair that bordered on black and the deepest green eyes that Estel had ever seen. Milford would have had to be a good few years younger then Estel, most likely born into a life of slavery, and yet he maintained that essence of innocence that Estel thought would have long since been stripped from him.  
  
"...such thoughts are wrong....improper..." Idis kept muttering while his hands seemed to have a life of their own as the flapped around in an attempt to gain Estel's full attention.  
  
"So, name and woe," Milford asked as he looked intently at the man before him. "What's your story? We all have 'em, just a matter of tellin'!"  
  
"Estel," Estel supplied the boy with a friendly smile, "and captured at night whilst traveling alone."  
  
"Ah," the boy let out an all-knowing sigh as he looked the man up and down, "born and breed here," he said, abruptly telling his own story of how he came to be here. "Never been outside the walls, seen the open roads or forests. But 'ay, we might be all dead soon, if the savages get to us'll, that is."  
  
Not really knowing what to say to such a gloomy statement, Estel chose to turn his attention back to Idis who, unsurprisingly, was still prattling on as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Not the smartest of the bunch, no, not at all," Idis blathered on, his eyes darting to cover every aspect of Estel's face. "Kan was smart, Kan was good, but no, Kan got tempted, Kan fell to ideas, notions, thoughts of touching. Touching bad, not good for health, not good for Kan...poor, poor Kan, such a nice fellow, nice fellow indeed..."  
  
"Kan?" Estel whispered over to Milford, knowing that it was about as likely that he would get a straight answer from Idis as it was that he would wake up and find this all a bad dream.  
  
"Kan was the last one t'be punished for touchin' the Elf," Milford supplemented with a bow of his head. "Nice fellow, well, *was* a nice fellow I should say."  
  
"Punished? Was?" Estel asked, utterly flabbergasted.  
  
"Oh," Milford said with a small smile, "nuttin' bad. He was hung from the walls by his neck - that is, after Lord Ruksyn 'ad his hands amputated."  
  
Choking as he gulped, Estel doubled over as his tried to regain breath into his lungs. Amputated? Just for touching Legolas? Horrible scenarios flashed past his eyes like lightening in a savage storm. He saw his hands lying out in front of him, a look of glee on Lord Ruksyn's face as he leered down at the human while pulling Legolas up close, his hand forming dark bruises upon the pale skin. He could see Legolas looking down on him as he squirmed in pain, blood flowing from his wrists. Legolas seemed sad, sorry that this had happened - no, or was that a flash of hidden mirth within his eyes. Was he happy that Estel had come to such an end? Was he...?  
  
"Fool, fool, fool, fool, fool!" the constant droning of Idis's voice snapped Estel back to the present and reminded him that his horrifying had not yet come to pass - and would, most likely, not even happen.  
  
"Fist day! First day and you succumb!" Idis kept going, hardly aware that Estel was gasping for air and that Milford was too busy lost in whatever thoughts were upon his mind to even acknowledge his words.  
  
"Was his hair as soft as silk?" Milford interrupted with a wistful air to both his composure and voice as Estel righted himself, his shock momentarily defeated.  
  
"Softer," Estel informed him off to the side before once again turning his attention upon Idis. "Look, nothing happened," he lied, not wanting to expose the feelings that had churned within him as he had silently worshiped the Elf or the actions that had brought him such reactions. "He was hurt - what was I supposed to do, just leave him there like that?"  
  
"...Oh t' touch such hair..." Milford sighed out as his eyes seemed to glaze over.  
  
"Yes, that would have been the wise thing to do, but no; no, no, no, no, no! You had to go do the unwise thing - the stupid thing. Fool you are! A fool, you hear!"  
  
"Was his skin truly like marble?" Milford asked, not paying an ounce of attention to the ramblings of the stooped servant and interjecting before Estel could reply to Idis.  
  
"Fine porcelain," Estel corrected absentmindedly while rubbing his hands together slowly in an effort to savor the feel of Legolas' skin upon his.  
  
Sighing and stamping his right foot in anger, Milford turned on his heels, his head hanging low as he complained about 'some people having all the luck in the world.'  
  
Looking after the young man, Estel almost envied him; at least he could easily walk away from the almost hysterical Idis who, much to Estel's dismay was still talking. Sighing and leaning back against the table to get comfortable, Estel could not help but wonder if everyone in this house was a little insane.  
  
"Fool! I have not known one as you - one so foolish. Knock me down, I swear; knock me down before I must meet another akin to you. Knock me down, down, down, down, down! A far better fate, far, far, far better, I say!"  
  
*****  
  
Tbc...  
  
*sigh* Kan was such a nice fellow...  
  
I really want Idis to come across as eccentric (don't really know why, just thought that it would be fun to do) but yeah, if Middle-Earth had elevators he would be sitting in the corner muttering about the ups and downs of life. You know, that kind of crazy! Lol.  
  
Umm, as I said, Estel would not do as I told him - he just refused to *just* help Legolas and had to get things moving quicker then I intended, but hey, it was a kinda cute scene!  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
To all: Once again thank you for you wonderful responses! And to all those that are wondering about Legolas' position there (slave, not slave) I am glad that you are thinking. Let me tell you that he is not really a 'slave' in the direct sense of the word - anything else you will just have to wait and find out! Also, why did no one ask about the switching of the water? Just curious about that! And remember, take note of even the slightest things as you know when my crazed mind will bring them back in - as it is, the spider gets another appearance! Lol.  
  
Goddess of Death: thank you, I do try to put a bit of humor in it, no matter how dry or 'black' as it tends to break everything else down and relieve some of the tension!  
  
Jedi Cosmos: I am glad that you are thinking on the Legolas/Ruksyn part of the story! *evil smile* keep going!  
  
Tenshiamanda: I am really, really glad to see you asking these questions so do not think that you are asking too many! Lol, the catch, I am not going to answer any of them! Sorry, but that would ruin the surprise!  
  
LittleSpacedemon : the spider thing was drawn from real life as I have this MASSIVE spider somewhere in my room (am currently sleeping in my office on the couch! Lol) and I needed something to make it slightly funny, so I started prattling on about a spider and then BOOM Estel became scared of them. It was completely out of my control! Lol.  
  
Vana Everyoung: Hello! I was starting to think that you had dropped off the face of the earth! Yes, I am sorry about the new story thing, I am really trying to be good and finish off some of my others - I swear! And from now on I am not putting any more up until I finish at least two (I have the first few chapters of the really kick-ass assassin story but I am staying to my word and it is not going up yet!) Lol, full slash writer - wait until you read the assassin story! LOL! Minka kinda grew up!  
  
On another note, I hope that you return to your usual high spirits soon. I do not know what you are going through, but I can tell you that you are not alone with problems (god, do not get me started! Lol) but yes, I hope you are feeling better about them soon.  
  
Thank you for you complements, though I am not convinced that I am a "gift unto my own" or anyone's "treasure", but thank you. I myself was having a shitful day the day that you sent this, and well, you lifted my spirits greatly. So thank YOU! Oh, and "Hi" to your muses!  
  
Artemisa: I am glad that you are enjoying this and find it interesting! I hope this chapter made you wonder even more... and Happy Spring Equinox to you also!  
  
Stasia: Wow, I am not really sure hoe to reply to your wonderful review, other then with a very be THANK YOU! I am glad that you think I have gotten inside the characters minds as it is actually a really hard thing to try and do given the circumstances of this story. Yes, I feel that Legolas is someone that we should be able to relate to and I MAY help him out - or Estel will. I think they shall save each other! I love to hate Ruksyn and he is my own character. It is that perfect, creepy and unpredictable evil, isn't he? And yes, I think schizo sums him up nicely! Lol. Oh, I liked that quote too! It had a very profound meaning to it - well, it does if you are like me and know what is about to happen! Lol, is this soon enough for you? Sadly, no answers yet, but they will slowly start to unfold.  
  
Well, that is me finally gone. I am sorry for those that I did not get to personally thank, but a thank you and a half out to you also!  
  
As always, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Minka. 


	4. Unusual Requests

Hello again.  
  
Ok, so I say this every post, but I shall say it again. Sorry for the delay, but please understand that my grades at the end of this year, my final year, will determine if I will be able to get into university and thus be able to do what I want with life. So please, I implore you to understand.  
  
Much thanks to all you wonderful, wonderful people who have left your comments; they do get my working much faster once I have the time. So thank you, and please don't give up on me!  
  
Oh, also, I hope that the 'nice fluffy' stuff in this chapter is all right; it is the first time I have ever really tried to get such emotions into a story. And I mean, I have never personally been in love (Legolas and Orlando Bloom don't count) and never have I kissed a guy that has made me feel as if they did not kiss me again I would die. So if it is not the typical lovey-dovey type of stuff, then just call it artistic license and leave it at that. Lol.  
  
*****  
  
Extorted  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Unusual Requests  
  
*****  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
"My Last Breath" by Evanescence, who are, without a doubt, one of the greatest bands in the world, second only to Linkin Park.  
  
*****  
  
"If it isn't my little escape artist!" Ruksyn sneered as he stooped down to kiss the side of Legolas' neck. The Elf's teeth dug deeply into his bottom lip at the action, his determination not to offer the man insult and stir his anger overriding his urge to express his repulsion.  
  
"My lord," Legolas said silently and with a bow of his head as was expected when he was addressed.  
  
After Estel had left, Legolas had taken his meal in hand and wandered out into the expanse of the common garden. This was a separate and much larger one then the one that the Elf liked to think of as his own and, in his opinion, was of lesser quality. The plants did not seem to thrive as they did in the one that he had nurtured with his own hands nor did many types of wildlife visit the tall trees or bubbling water fountain. Even the flowers that grew in the well watered beds near the cluster of wooden tables and chairs that where there for the rare occasion that Ruksyn entertained did not seem to hold the intense colour that the same flowers within 'his' garden possessed.  
  
Though, as Ruksyn pulled one of the two-seater benches next to the one which Legolas sat on and straddled the end of it, all thoughts of garden comparisons were quickly banished from the Elf's head.  
  
The human's hand stretched out, as if on its own accord, and picked up one of the long, pure golden locks of the Elf's hair. It seemed to be an undying fetish of Ruksyn's - Legolas' hair - that he always had to indulge himself in. His calloused fingers twirled the silky strands over and under each other, rubbing the few single hairs that had a tendency to blow away back into place, fitting them into the curtain of spun satin.  
  
"So beautiful..." Ruksyn breathed out softly, more air then formed words. As his fingers allowed their hold on the strand of the unmoving Elf's hair to loosen and the lock fall back into place, Ruksyn scooted forward further on his seat, closing the gap between the two of them immensely.  
  
A hand pressing into the small of his back brought Legolas back into the land of the living and reminded him that he should show his gratitude for his master's attentions. Turning his body in his seat, his offered his lord a small, shy and bashful smile as Ruksyn's other hand came to cup his cheek, mindful of the dark bruise that marred the otherwise perfect skin.  
  
"So beautiful..." Ruksyn murmured again as his fingers traced the high cheekbone of the Elf that sat before him. His other hand drew lazy circles at the base of the Elf's spine, rubbing the skin with an almost loving tenderness through the thin, white cloth of Legolas' shirt.  
  
"I am glad that I please you, my lord," Legolas forced himself to say, his soul breaking even more with each act of submission. As strange as it seemed, the tender, loving caress of the lord sickened him beyond belief. He hated the way that Ruksyn would do that; try to sooth away the damage that he had done with ministrations akin to those that a protective partner would gift upon their frightened lover.  
  
"Are you really?" Ruksyn questioned while moving his hand down the side of Legolas' face so to allow his fingers to trace upon the Elf's perfect, pink lips. Moving his own head down, Ruksyn peered in under Legolas' slightly bowed head, forcing eye contact with the being before him. Using his hand as a lever, Ruksyn gently guided Legolas' face up, keeping their eyes locked and his gaze strongly intense and yet comforting.  
  
"Are you really glad that you please me, pet?" the man asked, the tone in his voice innocent and inquisitive.  
  
"Of course, my lord." Legolas smiled as he peered into the human's eyes, his fear heightening. "Have I given you reason to doubt otherwise?"  
  
The switch was completely unexpected and unanticipated. One moment he had seemed to be making amends for all that he had forced the Elf to suffer through that night just passed, the next he was aflame with fury.  
  
Legolas did not even stand a chance of being able to dodge the man as his arms flung out, the hands open and grabbing the air in an attempt to get a hold on the Elf.  
  
Grabbing the Elf by the shoulders, Ruksyn's face changed from admiring to fuming within the passing of a mere second. "You could have stayed in our bed!" he yelled into the Elf's face, causing Legolas to flinch despite himself as he rattled the Elf to the point where Legolas was certain that his teeth would fall out. "Would that have been too much to ask? To show your respect for me?"  
  
He was angrier then the night before, his eyes darkening like the sky at the coming of a storm as he spat each and every word out, emphasizing it with a harsh shake of the Elf's shoulders.  
  
Startled, Legolas' mind scrambled over what seemed to be hopelessly slippery rocks in his attempt to form words that would lessen Ruksyn's anger. "N-no, my lord. I am sorry. I did-"  
  
"You are sorry?" Ruksyn spat, his eyes almost pure black in his rage as his grip increased tenfold. A small cry of pain forced itself from between Legolas' rattling teeth as he felt the man's finger tips dig right into his flesh "You are sorry? Is that all you have to say, you worthless, sorry excuse for an Elf?"  
  
"No, my lord." Legolas gasped out as he felt he blood rising to the points of his skin where Ruksyn's fingers pinched him. "I meant you no disrespect, my lord."  
  
Eyes softening almost immediately, Ruksyn allowed his grasp on the Elf to drop away, his hands falling into his lap.  
  
"No, you did not, did you?" He questioned tenderly and to which Legolas shook his head in a silent no. Ruksyn's right hand rose off his lap and, ignoring the Elf's flinch, came to rest against the Elf's pale skin, its knuckles tracing fine and delicate circles upon the marble like texture. "You are just still not accustom to the ways of humans, are you my pet?"  
  
Fighting back the want to brush the hand from his face, Legolas concentrated upon replacing the anger that rose within him and which threatened to break upon his face with that of fear and regret.  
  
"No, my lord. But I want to be...I am trying." The Elf whispered out in a small voice.  
  
"I know you are, little one," Ruksyn said with a small smile and a slight tilt of his head as if in thought. "I know you are." Fingers lacing lightly behind the pointed ear, Ruksyn pulled Legolas' face closer to his and placed a light, loving kiss upon the quivering lips.  
  
Releasing the Elf's head and raising to his feat, Ruksyn looked down at his pet with a fond smile. Leaning down once again to place a kiss on the smooth forehead, he gave Legolas' shoulder a tender squeeze and walked slowly away, calling over his shoulder; "Now eat your breakfast like the good little one that you are."  
  
As soon as the man was out of sight Legolas crumbled. His walls of defense broke and he found himself emerged in a deep inner battle; to allow his anger or his terror to rise. Finally, like every other time he faced such conflicting emotions, fear and pure shock won out, causing his entire body to tremble and his hands to shake as if they were autumn leaves caught in a storm.  
  
Breakfast long forgotten, Legolas folded his hands upon the table, trying to hide the tremble that refused them the right to remain still, and placed his head down upon his arms, curling in on himself in a fetal position.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas sat alone in the rather extensive library of the manor, his head gracefully supported by the balls of his hands. The Elf's elbows were placed on either side of a large, leather bound book in such a way as to not impair his reading and yet keep his hair from swigging forward at the same time. A single candle flickered off to his left, its flame dancing in the small gusts of wind that occasionally rushed through the cold room.  
  
The library was merely another room of stone and wood within the large house. Nothing special set it aside from any other place except for the few well-stocked bookcases that lined the far wall and made two aisles of fully stacked shelves. It had a single window cut into the fortifications in the shape of a small arch that, other then letting in the small whiffs of wind, seemed to serve no purpose as all. It never let in any light, the sun rising and setting to the windows right and left, and the large wall that surrounded the entire manor was that close to this side of the building that it was rather remarkable that even the breeze was able to penetrate the room. Although the sun was high in the sky, the room was in its usual state of darkness, the single candle doing naught to illuminate the room beyond the small circle that it bestowed upon the table and book.  
  
It was in fact the one room in the entire house that he could find solitude and a sense of safety. Anytime that he had had a less then pleasant confrontation with his lord, Legolas would eventually find himself sitting alone in the library, his mind deeply lost in the world of the written word. From here he could imagine that he was anywhere in the vast and different lands that Middle-Earth was home to. He could be wandering with the forests of the world, conversing with the Ents from the tales of old, looking upon the great white tower of Osgiliath or his favorite place out of all; Rivendell. He could wander among the gardens, rich with greens and dotted with the vibrant colours of yearly blooming flowers, for as long as he pleased. No one would be checking up on him, no one would expect him to come to a bed that he feared and submit to someone that he despised. He could gaze upon the beauty of the rivers, streams and waterfalls, illuminated by the soft glow of fireflies as they buzzed near the waters surface. It was his safe haven, his dream home and the place that, even though he had never seen it, would forever be attached to a loving memory.  
  
But most importantly of all, it was a place other then here.  
  
A quiet cough from behind him brought Legolas crashing back into his unpleasant surroundings with a loud gasp, a rather nasty Elven curse and a jerk that made his entire body turn in the chair.  
  
Frightened of who may be standing behind him, Legolas was pleasantly surprised to be met with the smiling, and yet rather apologetic face of Estel.  
  
Relief must have rushed clearly over Legolas' face as, within a matter of seconds, Estel's smile disappeared and was replaced with a rather intense look of worry.  
  
"What's wrong?" he demanded gently, his arm reaching out to take hold of the back of the chair. Seeing Legolas flinch at the small movement, his eyes darkened with worry. "What happened?" he asked, his voice so full of concern that Legolas found himself unwillingly looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Nothing," Legolas said with a faint smile, touched deeply by the concern that seemed to seep out of the human before him. "You just startled me, that is all."  
  
Knowing that the Elf was not telling him the truth and that, no matter how much it angered him, he would not get it out of the beauty that sat before him, Estel settled for turning his attention to the book that lay open on the desk.  
  
"Ah, the tale of Isildur and the One Ring," Estel said as his eyes skimmed over the page laid out before the Elf. "Honestly not one of my favorites, but entertaining enough!" The words were said with a cheeky smile, one that reached his dark eyes and seemed to make small stars explode within their endless depths.  
  
"You can read?" Legolas asked incredulously of the human that leant over his shoulder, peering at the book on the dark-wood table.  
  
"Of course I can read," Estel said with a friendly smile, "and write. Westron, Sindarin, Quenya and a little Dwarven though it did not really catch on."  
  
Utterly shocked, Legolas just stared at the human, his mouth hanging open slightly while his left eyebrow rose on its own accord.  
  
"I-I" he stuttered, his face quickly turning red from his cheeks up to his ears. "I am sorry," he finally managed to get this mouth to corporate with his head. "I should not have presumed. It is- it is just that most the men here can not even recognize their own name let alone write it, and I have had no other experience with humans so I-"  
  
A finger being placed gently against his lips brought his rather confusing apology to a sudden halt, his eyes widening in shock and horror. Looking up, he saw Estel smiling down at him; his eyes alight with kindness unlike any that Legolas had ever seen.  
  
"It is all right!" Estel reassured him gently while letting his finger trace the full bottom lip.  
  
Once the light touch receded, Legolas found the words that he had long wanted to voice gushing out of his mouth without his consent.  
  
"Would you do something for me?" Legolas asked shyly, his eyes turned away as the tips of his ears reddened.  
  
Smiling at the Elf's bashfulness, Estel crouched down by Legolas chair and tilted his head forward so that he could gain eye contact. "Of course" he said when Legolas finally surrendered and looked at him.  
  
"You do not have t-" Legolas said, giving the man one last chance to back out.  
  
"I already said that I would," Estel interrupted him. "I will do anything within my power for you, Legolas."  
  
Blushing even redder at such a declaration, Legolas broke his eyes away and turned in his chair. Reaching down to one of the draws, he pulled it open before allowing his hand to dig within the concealed depths. Pulling out an array of objects, he laid them upon the desk so that he could open the draw below.  
  
Estel watched with curiosity as Legolas pulled out a small bottle of what appeared to be black ink, some salt, a fresh quill and a rather large bundle of paper from the second compartment. Taking them all into his hands, Legolas once again turned on the chair and, casting Estel another of his shy smiles, handed them to the slightly confused human.  
  
"Write for me," Legolas said simply.  
  
Looking at the objects that he now found within his hands, Estel's eyes lit up at the prospect of not only having something to do to distract his mind, but also being able to please Legolas at the same time.  
  
"Anything in particular that you whish for me to write?" Estel questioned the still blushing Elf. Never had he thought that one such as Legolas could be capable of blushing, that one so strong within could show such signs of insecurity. He could see Legolas thinking on the question, his mind expelling ideas and saving some; all played out in the seemingly innocent eyes.  
  
"Rivendell," he said at last, obviously choosing the best of the concepts that had come to mind. "Tell me of your home, of its beauty and secrets. Tell me what it was like growing up there, of your friends and family. Anything and everything." Legolas' eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he looked deeply at the man, pouring his frantic search for knowledge into the man's mind. "What were the trees like there? The water, the animals, the colours? Write about your loves and passions, your hates and fears. Tell me everything that you experienced before this place; good or bad." Looking down once again, he studied his hands and the way in which his fingers twisted around each other nervously. "Will you write me your life?"  
  
Stunned into silence at the passion held within the Elf's words and voice, Estel just stared at the beautiful being that sat so self-consciously in from of him, wringing his hands together.  
  
Wanting to ease Legolas' nerves, Estel reached down and took the Elf's hand gently into his. Bowing his head, he brought the slim structure up to his lips. "I would be greatly honored," he murmured while pressing a tender kiss upon the wrist as his eyes sort out Legolas'.  
  
The Elf was frozen in place, his eyes locked onto Estel's as the human's thumb gently stroked his knuckles as his lips lifted. It felt as if a thousand butterflies where fluttering deep with his heart, their flight getting more and more frantic as they strove to fill his entire body with a weightless feeling.  
  
"You are so beautiful," Estel muttered, Legolas' hand still lightly clasped within his own, but held tightly enough so that it was obvious that he did not plan on letting it go.  
  
The hushed words of the other brought back memories of the incident in the garden with Ruksyn but, unlike what Legolas had expected he did not want to pull away nor could he had he even wanted to. At the declaration, Legolas did not feel inclined to express his gratefulness at the undeserved complement; all he wanted to do was drop his eyes and blush as those butterflies flapped their wings even faster. He seemed frozen to the spot; but the good kind of frozen. The feeling where you just want time and every thing in the world to stop save you and the person that you were sure you could not live without. He wanted to feel his hand in Estel's for eternity, to be able to look into those deep, comforting eyes and be lost in the emotions that seemed to swirl in them like colours created by the rays of the sun in a crystal.  
  
Casting a quick glance over both shoulders, Estel moved down quickly and, cupping his hand to Legolas' cheek, lifted the Elf's pale face in line with his own. Seeing a single tear fall from the Elf's eyes, Estel could control himself no longer. Without so much as another glance to make sure it was safe, the human swept down and tenderly caught Legolas' lips against his own, sealing them in their first kiss.  
  
Almost as soon as their lips met, Estel pulled away, his face still in line with Legolas' as his eyes searched the ice-blue orbs before him, asking for the permission that he had at first not even bothered to require.  
  
To both their surprise, it was Legolas who, without a word, lent forward and brushed his lips lightly across Estel's giving the human all the reassurance that he needed.  
  
Smiling into the feather light kiss, Estel shifted himself so that he was kneeling on the floor by Legolas' chair. One hand snaked up to cup Legolas' head, the fingers nestling in the cascade of blond hair and the other entwining itself around Legolas' waist to sit comfortably at the small of the Elf's back, Estel gently pushed the Elf forward, drawing a small gasp from the parted lips.  
  
Happy with the Elf's position, half on the seat, half in his lap, Estel focused all his attention on thoroughly kissing the delightful being in his arms. He wanted to make him forget everything. Forget Ruksyn and the terrible things that he had experienced at his hands; forget the fact that he was an Elf living behind stone walls with no one to talk to but humans; forget that he was here, treated no better then a whore, and never permitted to leave. All he wanted was to give Legolas something to cling to, something to hold to when things became bad and the knowledge that he would be there for him. That no matter what happened, Estel would welcome him with open and loving arms. He needed Legolas to know that he felt for him, that he loved him no matter how impossible that was in such a short time, and that it was not just lust that drove him on.  
  
He wanted Legolas to realize that he was not Ruksyn; that he was nothing like the cruel man.  
  
Letting his tongue lick softly at Legolas' lips, Estel rubbed the Elf's back with is hand, soothing the small tremors that ran down the others spine and, once he was granted access to Legolas' mouth, he knew that Legolas understood. He knew that Legolas knew that he was not like the lord of the house; that his feelings ran deeper and that he had much more honorable intentions.  
  
Estel made his actions slow and deliberate, taking care not to scare the Elf that he feared would run if he let him go for a mere second. He carefully ran his tongue lightly over Legolas', tasting the indescribable sweetness that his mouth offered before flicking his tongue up to brush over the roof of the Elf's mouth.  
  
He wanted to explore every part of Legolas, memorize and categorize it into his memory incase he was never again granted the pleasure of kissing this otherworldly being; a thought that he feared most.  
  
As Estel let his tongue do as it pleased, Legolas was relieved to find that it was not in the slightest way like Ruksyn's dominating, demanding actions that seemed more fashioned to state his claim over the Elf then to please either one of them. Even though it was clear that Estel was in charge, that he was the one in control, Legolas felt nothing but happiness and pleasure. No fear, no desperate need to satisfy the lusts of another with his pain or his cries; only a sort of dizzying feeling of excitement and contentment. His world was spinning out of control, so much so that he felt that if he did not grab onto something, he would surely fall.  
  
Reaching out for the first thing that he could use as an anchor, Legolas found himself winding his arms tightly around Estel's neck and shoulders. Enjoying the sensation and feel of the other, Legolas pulled on the man, bringing him closer so that he could slip his arms right around the young human.  
  
A single tear fell from his right eye, the first one of happiness and joy that Legolas had shed in years. He could feel it run down his cheek, the damp trail that it left in its wake tingling against his flushed skin and, before he knew it, another mirrored the first, the corners of his left eye finally too full to hold any more. Within moments, he was crying with such intensity that it would have seemed as if he had some great sorrow, not the greatest of joys.  
  
The small little splash of a tear breaking upon the side of his face alerted Estel to Legolas' condition. Moving his hand from the back of the Elf's neck to the side of his face, he gently brushed at the small droplets of salty water, caressing the cheek as he did so. Feeling what seemed like a small earthquake ripple through Legolas' body, Estel knew that now was a good time to stop; even if he did not want to.  
  
Withdrawing his tongue, Estel gently licked at Legolas' lips, urging them closed. As his thumb wiped away yet another tear, Estel slowly pulled away, placing a series of quick, sweet and caring kisses lightly upon Legolas' swollen lips.  
  
Legolas felt as if he were in a trance. All those tiny little butterflies had finally been frozen like the rest of his body; their multi-coloured wings enclosed in a thin layer of ice making them appear to be buried gemstones. He was faintly aware that his breathing was labored, coming in deep, panting breaths and that his mouth was hanging agape in a rather startled O formation - but none of that mattered. All that he cared about was the lingering taste of Estel, the still warm feeling of the others mouth and the comforting arm that still looped right around his waist, holding him close even though the human's head was pulled away so he could study him.  
  
And study him Estel did. Legolas looked absolutely delightful. He reminded him of a cat; his back arched so that the Elf was pressed flush against his chest, his head tilted slightly back, tears running down his flushed face as his eyes seemed to be engrossed in a great debate - to stay open, or to close.  
  
Looking upon the wondrous being, Estel once again felt that all too familiar storm of rage build up inside of him. How could anyone hurt such a being? How could anyone possibility treat one as precious as this in such a harsh and degrading fashion.  
  
"I am going to kill him," Estel breathed out, not aware that he had put his dark thoughts into words as he allowed the hand that was not holding the Elf to him as if he were a favorite possession to brush away the still falling tears.  
  
But those words where not lost to Legolas, who, finally forcing himself to move, allowed his eyes to drop down to Estel's, fear now taking the place of ecstasy.  
  
"You will do no such thing!" he said urgently, his right hand finding its way on its own accord to the back of Estel's head where it massaged the young human's neck. "Do not even try."  
  
Leaning in and resting his forehead against Legolas', both arms circling the Elf slender waist, Estel peered into the weeping blue eyes. "I will not let him hurt you."  
  
"Hush!" Legolas commanded lightly and with a small shake of his golden head. "You can do naught about that, and you are not to even try to touch him. There is no way you could win."  
  
Pressing his lips together, Estel broke their overly intense gaze for a mere moment, looking to the floor before once again focusing on the Elf in his arms. "If there was a way, if there was a way that I knew that I would win, would you allow that?"  
  
The last words brought a smile to Legolas' lips. "Dear Estel," he chuckled out lightly, "if there was a way that guaranteed success I would kill him myself."  
  
Sharing the smile, Estel leaned in to place another kiss upon that grinning mouth when an all too close sound of a door slamming tore them unwillingly from their reverie. Despite the fact that both desperately wanted to stay in that position, in that world of ecstasy, both knew that they could not. If they were caught like this what had started out as a fairytale would soon turn into the worst of nightmares.  
  
Legolas looked panicked and practically leapt out of Estel's' arms as if he were a burning piece of coal. Steadying himself against the desk from his rather ungraceful standing, Legolas reached down and grabbed the young human by the shoulders, pulling him gently to his feet.  
  
"You have to go!" he urged while practically pushing the human towards the door. "You can not be seen here, not like this, not now."  
  
Nodding his agreement, Estel allowed himself be pushed towards the closed door of the library, but when Legolas reached around him to grab the door handle, he found himself once again acting on pure instinct.  
  
Slamming his hand into the opening door and pushing it closed, he turned quickly on his heels and pulled the Elf into his embrace. After kissing Legolas quickly and yet passionately, he whispered into his pointed ear.  
  
"Take care of yourself, and know that I am just a shout away."  
  
And with that he was gone, the heavy wooden door closing behind him and leaving a rather excited and dazed Elf to rest his head against the rough wood.  
  
...Neither one saw the fleeting shadow disappear behind the rows of books...  
  
*****  
  
As the door of his small cell swung noisily closed, Estel knew that now was as good a time as any to put phase one of his plan into action.  
  
Moving over to the window of the cell, Estel gripped the sill and pulled himself up onto his tips of his toes. Peering out into the courtyard and making sure that no one was within either earshot or eyesight, he pushed his lips into a circle and let out a shrill bird call. Hearing the noise bounce off the walls of the enclosed garden, he felt for sure that it had had the desired effect and so, dropping back to his feet, he hurried over to the other end of the room.  
  
Grabbing a piece of the paper that Legolas had given him to write on and quickly uncorking the ink bottle, Estel dipped the quill into the black liquid. Satisfied that the centre of the feather was filled to a pleasing amount, he pulled the pen out and placed it to the paper.  
  
Thinking quickly, he scribbled down the first important issues that came to mind in quick but neat Tengwar font. Being as brief as possible, he signed the bottom of the letter with the name 'Strider' before shaking a small amount of the salt over the ink to help it dry.  
  
Standing and blowing frantically on the paper at the same time, Estel moved over to the window and once again peered out.  
  
Looking up at the sky, he could see a large white bird circling above. Whistling in the same fashion as before, only quieter, Estel was pleased to see the bird circle in and drop in altitude, slowly making its way to the position of the cell window.  
  
Folding the paper up as small as it would go Estel watched the bird land on the sill and flutter its wings. Clicking his tongue softly, the dove waddled in through the window and glided to the floor of the cell at Estel's feet.  
  
As Estel crouched by the dove, his eyes caught sight of what he was looking for. A pouch attached to the scaly right leg of the small, white bird. Nimble fingers untying it quickly, Estel marveled at how well trained the bird was. It neither flinched nor flattered at his proximity nor did it back away as the human's fingers brushed upon its leg.  
  
Well trained or broken and forced into submission?  
  
The pouch, so small that it could fit within Estel's palm, was made in the fashion of a miniature bag. Its sides were expertly sewn with a strong blanket stitch while each end of the thread that made the seams was left long, enabling the pocket to be tied to any object. A small flap covered the top and a tiny thread loop and button made sure that what ever content it carried was secure and safe.  
  
Stuffing the paper in the pouch as best as he could, Estel deftly slipped the loop of cotton over the wooden toggle, closing the important note safely within the pouch. Leaning down, the human held the ends of the rope out towards the bird's foot, allowing it time to release what he was about to do, though it seemed as if it were hardly needed. The dove just stood there, its head crooked to the side as it regarded Estel with a curious and almost patronizing look in its beady black eyes. Ignoring the bird's slight attitude, Estel looped the thread around its foot and tied it firmly in place. Laying his forearm flat upon the floor, he allowed the bird to step up onto his arm so that he could take it easily back to the window.  
  
Double checking his knot one last time, Estel gave the bird an encouraging bust off his arm and, without so much as a second look at the human, the dove flew up into the air and over the south-western side of the courtyard wall.  
  
Letting out a deep sigh, he released the breath that he had not even noticed that he had been holding.  
  
*****  
  
Tbc...  
  
Ha! I am utterly amazed that I am able to bullshit on for so long and still not get to a point. It is a gift, I tell ya, a gift!  
  
Yes, I know I am insane.  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
Thank you again to everyone who left their comments, but sadly, due to time ( I have to go in about five minutes) I can only respond to a few of them - but it does not mean that any are unappreciated!  
  
Grath Longflech: I assure you, if I had known that Idis was going to be seen as Yoda like, I would have ditched the character right from the start. Sorry, but that little green dude pisses me off!!!  
  
Nutty: I am glad that you liked the Legolas/Aragorn scene. It took me ages to come up with the hand thing. I mean, it was just as you said; I needed something simple but something completely hot and erotic! So I am really glad that you noticed that! Lol, and lots of people seem to know Idis like characters!  
  
Noldor Lass: Lord Ruksyn will be gradually unfolded, but hey, he wasn't even in the last chapter so I couldn't *really* characterize him. Plus I wanted to focus on Aragorn and Legolas. But next chapter is a lot of Ruksyn, and let me tell you, he scares even me!  
  
Goldmund: Yay, another person who liked the Legolas/Aragorn scene! A happy ending hey? Well, it might happen...but things need to get worse first! *evil glint in eyes*  
  
Avril: Milford, Irish? I don't know. I mean, Middle-Earth does not have an Ireland, but I think that was what I wanted him to come across as - a little eccentric as well! Lol. And do not worry, both Idis and Milford become MAJOR players in this story! Much more of them to come!  
  
Artemisa: glad I could help you with class - now if I could only devise a way to get through this year without doing anything and yet still passing...  
  
Linis: Cool! Cool! Cool! I can have all there little Idis clones running around! Lol. (Lol! Lol!)  
  
Emrald: oh, Milford evil...interesting. I seriously didn't mean for him to come across quite like that. I want him detached; as if in his own little world that seems to, surprisingly, revolve around a certain 'pet' of his Lord's. But that is to come a little later... Idis, he is just crazy! Very fun to write!! LOL.  
  
Tenshiamanda: damn, I had not even thought about Thranduil yet...and no, you heard Legolas, you are not allowed to try and kill Ruksyn!  
  
Rosalyn Angel: first of all, let me apologize for not reading and reviewing your story yet (yes, I still have it saved and I still remember it) I have just been exceptionally busy these last few weeks and to top that off I have been having internet problems (but that is a different story) Once I have time, I shall be making that many long reviews that you shall be annoyed and block me! Lol. Oh, "Kooky" new word. I like it! And yes, that is Milford's problem; he is a 'little' obsessed with our Elf!  
  
LittleSpacedemon: lol, I absolutely hate Aragorn, but I still think that Estel is a sweetheart! *smiles* and yes, Legolas will get himself a friend, lover and protector in Estel - but not all is as it seems (oh, that was so cliché!) I am also glad that so many people liked that end bit. I am always nervous about introducing new and original characters in fics, so it is good so see that so many of you liked them! And the correction thing, I don't know where that came from but hey, it entertained me for awhile! Lol  
  
*is really running out of time*  
  
Jedi Cosmos: oh yeah, he fell hard!!  
  
evil spapple pie: of course that Estel will be his friend - it is going to become all goody, and lovey and all the stuff that I can't write and despise! Lol. I just have problems! I'll let ya in on a little secret: I am not a real big fan of slash myself, but it just comes out that way and people seem to like it, so it is all good. Lol. And oh! Someone who understands my evil battle with school and writing. It is not easy, is it?  
  
Lomelinde: yeah, I kinda fucked that up. Legolas was meant to have a lot more freedom and what not, but I could not pass up such an opportunity to hurt the Elf!! Sadistic tendencies are hard things to quench!  
  
tapetum lucidum: wow, aren't we jumping ahead! Lol, are you thinking akin to me; skip all the romance stuff and get to the punishment! And everything is for a reason (WOW! I am just the queen of cheep cliché's tonight, aren't I!)  
  
JastaElf: all in time, my friend, all in time!  
  
Ok, I am sorry, but I really, really, REALLY need to go!!  
  
Hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I hope that the kiss scene was all right.  
  
Minka. 


	5. Confrontations

Hey! Here it is, the next chapter, as promised in chapter 3 of Everything in Me. Sorry about the delay, but it is the evil of school again. Also, I have far too many ideas for this story, and thus I have written about 18 pages of pre-written bits which means that I get bored filling in these gaps! Lol, but I can tell you that things are heating up to get a lot worse!!  
  
*****  
  
Extorted  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Confrontations  
  
*****  
  
"Salt, my lord," Clivedon, Ruksyn's advisor said solemnly, his head bowed. Eyes locked onto the recently discovered fascinating grain of the wood, Clivedon chipped gently at the side of the table with his thumbnail, splitting little pieces of wood from the desk. Already there was a small pile of wood chips at his feet and clinging to the bottom of his long grey robes despite the fact that he had only been in the room for a little less then ten minutes.  
  
"What?" Ruksyn demanded, his eyes flaring as he spun on his heels to look at the older man that sat hunched at a large writing desk. The lord's face was set into a harsh glare, one that seemed to have taken up permanent residence on his face except maybe for the times that he regarded his 'pet'.  
  
"Salt. That is what it is." Clivedon repeated, as he forced his eyes to make contact with the blearing ones of his over lord. "That is the answer to your question," he said firmly, his eyes unwavering even though his hands shook.  
  
Turning around and looking back out the window, Ruksyn saw yet another cloud of white rise from the ground only a few feet from the walls of the castle.  
  
It had all started two days ago, or at least that was when the first report was made. A farmer had risen one morning to find his wheat field covered in a strange white powdery substance; the heads, the stalks and the ground looked as if they had been covered in snow. Frightened, he had not approached the 'phenomenon', too scared that it may have been a message from the gods above.  
  
Once his report had been filed with the town guards, more seemed to flood in, each and every one of the people reporting a strange grainy white coating on their lands. At first Ruksyn had overlooked it, putting it down to a prank by some village child and besides, it was the farmers concern, not his.  
  
But this morning, this morning had been the first time that he had truly paid any attention to the situation whatsoever. It had started when one of the servants were looking out of the window and were just in time to see an object fly towards the castle walls and implode into a large cloud of white. The strange attack had been going all since at an incredibly high rate; about a bag every four minutes, to the point where the whole front of the castle was thickly shrouded in white powder.  
  
"They are catapulting hessian bags over the walls, sir," Clivedon supplied the only knowledge that he knew. "The bags are stuffed that full that once they hit the walls they break. Apparently the crops had been a warning, but they feel that the message was overlooked. From the wall the guards can see that they are constantly re-aligning the catapults. They want to reach the inner walls."  
  
"Why in the name of the gods?" Ruksyn swore as he saw yet another bag fly through the air. This one struck on the battlements of the wall, the seams splitting and the contents pouring out onto the walkway as if it were spitting in the face of the lord. Guards rushed to the scene, buckets in hand as they tried to scoop up what would prove to be a slippery substance if not removed.  
  
"I talked to Halis," Clivedon said, referring to the resident alchemist and verified lunatic, "he claims that the salt will kill the crops, sir. He believes that it will poison the grounds; make it impossible for anything to continue to grow as no water will be able to reach the plants. He also says that it could quite possibly rot wood and help cause erosion within the walls in wet." Glancing at his lord's unmoving back, the advisor lowered his eyes once again. "It is not good, my lord."  
  
Silence followed and the room seemed to spark with tension while all the while Ruksyn just stood and watched bag after bag of salt explode upon his walls.  
  
"Sir, may I suggest that you give in," Clivedon said with a small quake in his voice, his mind screaming at him that this was a bad idea. "Meet their demands and all this will be over."  
  
"No!" Ruksyn stated firmly from his position overlooking the wall. His hands moved to the small of his back and clasped there, his fingers wound so tightly around each other that they were white with lack of blood.  
  
"It is not worth it, sire." Clivedon tried once again, his voice showing his desperation to be understood. "Your land is under siege, it is suffering as are your people. They are rebelling, my lord. Your guards are being attacked in the streets, chased away by pitchfork wielding peasants with nothing to eat besides rotting, salted food. You are receiving death threats from your own subjects every day. They refuse to stand by and watch as their homes are destroyed and their lands poisoned with the knowledge that you could so easily bring all this to a halt by just -"  
  
His despairing plea was cut off abruptly as Ruksyn spun on his heels, his eyes burning with flame that resembled the very pits of Mt Doom. Within a second, he practically leapt from his position and threw himself across the room at the fear stricken advisor. Hand reaching out for whatever he could grab hold of, Ruksyn found his fingers closing in on the sharp, ornamental seal breaker that sat on the wooden desk. Grabbing the older man by the collar and hefting him out of the seat, Ruksyn used his other hand to position the point of the letter-opener against the side of the advisors temple.  
  
Petrified with fear, Clivedon stood as still as possible, all the while feeling Ruksyn's hand trembling as he pressed the sharp implement into the side of Clivedon's head.  
  
"I SAID NO!" The lord yelled in the man's face, his cheeks puffed and flecked with red. Ruksyn's eyes seemed to bulge from his head, the corners blood shot and crisscrossed with veins that looked as if they would rupture at any moment. He appeared to be from another world, a demon filled with a fiery vengeance and an insatiable hatred.  
  
"Of course, my lord," Clivedon gushed out, his words hasty and uneven in his fear. Ruksyn still had not let go of his vice like grip upon the others throat nor had the cold tingle of the steel been removed from the advisors temple. "It is not my place to intrude on such matters." Clivedon pleaded, "I beg for forgiveness, my liege."  
  
Glaring down at the terrified man, Ruksyn's upper lip curled up in disgust at the sycophantic creature. Clivedon's nostrils flared with each shaky breath that he took, his eyes fighting a battle as to whether to press themselves closed or to stay open. Sweat rolled down his face, little droplets getting lost in the bushy eyebrows while others fell from his chin and splashed onto the unadorned robe.  
  
'Pitiful,' Ruksyn thoughts, 'truly pitiful.'  
  
"Just get out of my sight!" Ruksyn commanded as he shoved the older man back towards the door. Clivedon, unprepared for the harsh shove, fell stumbling backwards and banged his leg into the corner of the table, putting him even more off balance. As pain erupted through his upper leg, gravity finally won over the old man and he found himself floor bound.  
  
Hitting the stones with a loud crack, his right leg bending in under his frail frame, Clivedon stifled the groan of agony that fought so desperately to break past his lips by biting down on his tongue. The last thing that he needed was to draw even further attention and a heightened rage to himself. Stopping only once he tasted his own blood, Clivedon half crawled, half dragged himself towards the door, constantly aware of the smug look that Ruksyn wore. Arm rising to grasp the door handle, the advisor pushed open the door and practically rolled out, not even bothering to stand even as he gently pushed the door closed.  
  
Once the door clicked into place, the man finally let out the cry of pain that had been choked I his own blood. A mixture of blood and salvia dribbling down his chin, Clivedon turned his attention to the jabbing out bone of his broken leg.  
  
*****  
  
They were watching him. At first Estel had just thought that it was his slightly paranoid mind working overtime, but now it was painfully obvious. The two guards at the end of the hall did not even try to hide their harsh stares and the Chamberlain that paced backwards and forwards through the large room did an atrocious job of disguising his pressing gaze.  
  
As if they had sensed his awareness, all three swooped in, in deadly silence and synchronized movements. Before Estel even had the chance to try and flee or fight, the two that had been standing at the end of the hall grabbed him under the arms and half dragged, half carried the kicking and struggling young man out of the room. Not a single word had passed between either one of them.  
  
As the guards turned into an all too familiar passageway, Estel's heart leapt in his throat. Lord Ruksyn's chambers.  
  
Questions and unrequited fears ran through his mind at a quickened pace. Did the lord know? Had he seen he and Legolas together? Had someone else told him? Or was it something else, something that he was not expecting or prepared for?  
  
Entering the room, the guards pressed down roughly on his shoulders, bring Estel to his knees in front of the lord. Glaring up at the man, Estel made no attempt to hide his hatred though he paid careful attention to not allow the quickly growing feeling of fear to show.  
  
"I don't like you," the lord stated bluntly, breaking the silence that had descended upon the room after the initial scuffle of Estel's feet.  
  
"I am sorry that I am not to your liking, my lord," the whole statement was spat out, the disdain practically dripping from Estel's voice as he put an extra slur on the 'my lord'.  
  
"So you should be." Ruksyn said with an affirmative nod as he sent his fist cracking into the side of Estel's head.  
  
A feeling like his brain exploding within his head swept over Estel as the room waltzed before his eyes; the door involved in an elaborate dance with the large stones of the walls. A second blow to the side of his head sent him toppling off his knees and crashing ungracefully to the floor, his eyes squeezed tightly closed. But Ruksyn was not hindered and, as soon as the young man began to automatically curl in on himself, the lord sent a harsh kick into Estel's stomach, causing him to retch and cough violently.  
  
Raising his arm, Ruksyn firmly balled his fist as he reached down to grasp the collar of the young human, though something stopped him. Without so much as a single warning footstep, the door to the room sung noisily open, reveling the happenings of the room to the new arrival.  
  
"No!" Legolas yelled as he took in the sight of what was happening within the room. Not even thinking of what to do nor the consequences of his unthought-of plan, Legolas raced across the room, heedless of the baffled looks that the guards sent him.  
  
Grabbing hold of Ruksyn's balled fist, Legolas tugged back on the arm with all his strength before slipping gracefully under the arm. Standing as tall as he could, he moved so that he was placed right between the angered man and Estel.  
  
"Stop it!" he commanded, his voice filled with a hint of bravery that he most certainly did not feel.  
  
What in the Valar's name was he doing?  
  
Telling himself that he was crazy over and over again, Legolas mentally prepared himself for the blow as Ruksyn's closed fist continued to plunge towards him. He knew that it would fall somewhere between his shoulder and ear; a dangerous place for such a blow, though he hardly knew why he knew that. All he knew was that it would hurt and that he could take it. That he could handle the attack and that, somehow, he had had worse.  
  
But it never came.  
  
Looking up, Legolas saw that Ruksyn's hand had stopped mid fall, the man's eyes now boring deep into Legolas'.  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded, his tone harsh and sharp as his eyes narrowed, making the dark colour all the more deadly looking.  
  
Gathering up his strength, Legolas took a deep breath and told himself that he was doing this for someone that would do the same for him. Taking a step forward, he raised his eyes to look into the seemingly bottomless darkness of the lords.  
  
"He is my slave," Legolas started, trying to fake some degree of confidence in his voice as well as trying not to make it seem too personal, "that means that he is mine to punish as I see fit. Not yours. Now what did he do?"  
  
Grabbing the Elf by his upper arms, Ruksyn pulled Legolas taut against his body while forcing him on to the tips of his toes. Pulling relentlessly at the Elf's thin frame, Ruksyn forced Legolas' head to tilt back, making his eyes lift so that they were locked with his own.  
  
"Your slave yes," he spat out, giving the Elf a harsh shake with each and every word and making it obvious that he did not have to answer Legolas' question, "but you still answer to me, Elf! You are mine, or did you forget that?" he yelled at Legolas while tugging at Legolas' arms so roughly that the Elf was actually lifted off his feet. "You answer to ME! Me and no other!"  
  
Fighting to keep the fear from his eyes, Legolas just glared at the human with as much indifference as he could manage while waving his feet slightly, desperate to find a foothold.  
  
"Play your games, Elf!" Ruksyn continued, his shaking intensifying as his grip tightened to the point of forcing a gasp out of Legolas. "Have it your way if it makes you feel as if you hold some form of power here, but let me tell you this, do not cross me again. Do you understand? DO YOU?"  
  
Knowing that he wanted an answer, Legolas felt that same feeling of rebellion rise within him, just as he had felt when he walked into the room. Keeping his eyes locked onto the lords', Legolas said something that, before Estel had come crashing into his life, he never would have even dared to think.  
  
"As long as it does not include my slave, then I shall not cross you," he stated simply, one eyebrow raised while he almost looked forward to Ruksyn's reply.  
  
The human's eye bulged with hate as he stared down at the impudent Elf. "Do you think you have a choice? Is that it?" Ruksyn yelled, his face resembling that of someone who had been in the sun for far too long. "I own you! You are mine by right! You hear that? MINE! You may consider him to be yours, but he is here through my good will. I gifted him to you and I can take him away just as easily!"  
  
And with that, he dropped the Elf unceremoniously to the ground and turned on his heels. Beckoning to the two guards that stood by the door, the lord of the manor stormed out of the room, his mood like a rain cloud hanging heavily over his head.  
  
As the two guards followed their lord and the sound of their marching feet disappeared down the long corridor, Legolas finally took the time to process what had just happened. He had stood up to him; to his tormentor. He had stated his mind and not backed down.  
  
He was suicidal!  
  
A pair of strong yet gentle arms snaking around his waist tugged him from his catatonic state with an unwelcome flinch.  
  
"Are you all right?" Estel asked softly as a shaking hand wrapped around one of Legolas' arms, the thumb drawing lazy and comforting circles across the fabric.  
  
"fine," came the automatic reply, though the quiver in the Elf's voice begged to differ. For a few minutes Legolas just stared at the stone floor, his mind lost in the world of shadows that had now become his life. It was not until a small, choked cough from behind him brought him back to the present and the situation at hand.  
  
"Oh, son of an Orc," Legolas cursed, the foul words sounding out of place with his musical voice. "We have to get you some help!" Pulling out of the man's arms, he stood to his feet and offered a hand down to Estel, which the young man took without hesitation. Pulling the young man to his feet, Legolas looped an arm around Estel's waist and walked towards the door, supporting Estel's weight and slight limp as he went.  
  
With only one quick glance around the corner in both directions, Legolas tugged the man as fast as he dared, headed in the one place that they would be safe; the servants quarters.  
  
*****  
  
Pulling Estel along the corridor, Legolas paid careful attention not to be seen by any of the guards - that would only makes things go from bad to much...much worse. It was not until they passed under the large arch and through the open doors that marked the servant quarters and the kitchens, that Legolas allowed their pace to slow, all fear of being caught by either Ruksyn or one of his men banished from his mind.  
  
None of them ever came down here; it was beneath them. They were a class of hired or forced help that should never be associated with or looked right in the eye. Ruksyn had even taken it as far as banning Legolas from having any form of conversation with them, that is, all save the personal 'servants' that was there to provide him with whatever he needed.  
  
It was with that in mind that Legolas had made their destination that wing of the house. It would be the last place that Ruksyn would look for them; if he did look for them at all, and, by the time the rest of the house had been searched, Legolas would be back in his chambers or walking around the garden. It was also the only place that Estel stood any chance of treatment.  
  
Walking in silence down the main corridor, footsteps echoed through the small space, marking the approach of a servant. A young man, maybe a few years younger then Estel, walked past, humming to himself in a light and joyful manner while paying no attention to his surroundings whatsoever.  
  
It was not until he and Legolas had passed each other and the young man was at least five paces further down the hall that he actually turned to look at the strange visitor.  
  
"Oh, by the Valar!" the young man exclaimed as he wheeled around in mid- pace. "I'm blessed, I tell you. Blessed! Tis a gift from the gods! A gift and a promise of lighter days."  
  
The voice made Legolas stop and, somewhat difficulity, he turned himself and Estel around to see what had caused the outburst. Utterly astounded, Legolas just watched as the young, red-haired man bowed before him, his forehead touching the cold stone of the floor. Unsure of what to make of the situation, Legolas was above glad when Estel broke the strange silence.  
  
"Milford," he croaked out, "get up!"  
  
"Stand in the face of such beauty?" Milford asked, his head still lowered to the floor, "I dare not for fear that I may swoon and fall." Crawling forward on his knees and elbows, his head only just lifted off the ground, Milford took hold of Legolas' leather boots before lowering his lips to the worn toes. "I am your servant, great one!" he proclaimed with an air of unattainable honor.  
  
Brow creased in confusion, Legolas resisted the urge to shake the man off his feet and instead turned to face Estel with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Legolas half laughed out while still retaining an edge of seriousness.  
  
A small coughing laugh escaped Estel's lips as he looked down to groveling Milford. "The way I see it, only with you."  
  
Frowning once again, Legolas directed his quizzical gaze to the boy that still clutched at his feet, holding fast to them as if they were some form of life-raft.  
  
"He does not even know me," he exclaimed, "nor I him!"  
  
Smiling despite the pain in his jaw, Estel offered the Elf a reassuring smile. He could tell that Legolas was utterly confused about the entire situation - even he had been when he first met Milford - and so decided to take pity upon the rather naive immortal.  
  
"You do not always need to personally know someone to worship them, or love them," Estel offered with what appeared to be an all-knowing smile. All this seemed to do was confuse the Elf further, but, pushing his bewilderment aside, Legolas smiled down at the young boy.  
  
"Milford?" Legolas asked quietly, amazingly nervous as he spoke the name of the boy who was still clinging to his legs. It was becoming rather uncomfortable, to tell the truth.  
  
A long and content sigh was the first form of answer which was quickly followed by the touch of the strange young man's forehead to the lengths of Legolas' boots. "I am unworthy to hear my name come from your lips."  
  
"Right..." Legolas muttered to himself, completely embarrassed by the way that the man was treating him. "Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"ANYTHING!" Milford practically yelled out, still not gaming to take his eyes off the shoes of the one that he had worshiped for so many years.  
  
"Help me with Estel?"  
  
Scrambling to his feet as if his life depended on it, Milford hurried to the other side of the new slave, his eyes never once leaving Legolas' face but at the same time never allowing their eyes to lock. Grabbing the other man's arm, a move which managed to pull a cry from Estel's lips, Milford reluctantly pulled his gaze from the Elf so that he could regard his friend.  
  
Spying the bruises that were already beginning to turn the normally tanned skin a strange blackish-purple, his brow creased in worry. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Thanks for finally noticing..." Estel said with a weary smile and a nod of his head as both Legolas and Milford started to help him walk down the hallway.  
  
*****  
  
Tbc...  
  
There we go, and I hope you liked it, and there was a little bit more of good old crazy Milford for you all. I like that guy!  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
OrliBloomedMe: Thank you, thank you! I am glad that you like the story so far and that it has made you laugh a few times; gives me a reason to keep writing! I am trying to do Aragorn and Legolas as close as possible, so that this rather strange situation can become slightly believable, so it is good to hear that you think that they are well portrayed. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Oh, someone's sadistic! And knowing my rather sadistic tendencies, I'd say 'yes' to that. He is going to get punished big time - but so is Estel...  
  
Shadafakup: *hands you heart pills* Hope these help! Oh, multiply readings? You liking it that much? ;) Thank you. And so sorry about the update gaps. And here here on the romance thing. I am not a fan myself, but it just kinda happened. Thank you for the confirmation on the kiss scene; I was REALLY nervous about that!!! It is so not a me thing to do, so I was positive that I would screw it up somehow! But it's good that you liked it, and yes school is evil!!!!  
  
Eryn Lasgalen: *cries at the cocept of things being more important then fanfiction!* And on the Pirates of the Caribbean, I know, I know, I know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*jumps up and down and exclaims some more* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been raving about it for MONTHS!! Downloading trailers, mass saving pictures, am playing Will in a RPG - man, I am so dying to see this movie! Only problem is that Pirates of the Caribbean does not come out here until late AUGUST!!!!! FEEL MY PAIN!!!!!!!!!!! I am so going to live at the movie theater for a few weeks, I mean...oh god, now you got me started again! Lol. *refrains self from raving on about her pirate obsession and the fact that now the two guys that she is obsessed with are PLAYING pirates. It is heaven on earth!!*  
  
ANYWAY... sorry about that little outburst... umm, yes, here is the update, as I said before, the problem with this story is that I get bored filling in the gaps! Yours Truly and I - I don't really know, we have both been busy with school and RL commitments, not to mention the fact that we started up a RPS story which is REALLY going to kick ass! But one of my goals this holiday is to get something over there posted up!  
  
Enigma Jade: Lol, it is a whole new side/perspective of me, isn't it? and oh 'sexiestkisceneever', that sounds good! Lol. Thank you!  
  
Goldmund: This is good, no one has told me that I fucked the kiss thing up yet! Lol. And yes, I LOVE libraries as well, so that was why I chose it. There is something about them; so old and full of wisdom and I LOVE those big old gothic style fireplaces! *starts to drool* The position was surprisingly hard to come up with, but I was happy with it, and I am glad that you are too! The feelings, as I said, were complete bullshit on my account. Never felt that way so I made it all up! Lol, am looking into a career in advertising; bullshit for a living and get paid for it! lol. Yes, Estel is still Isildur's heir, and yes you should be terrified by the shadow *evil laugh* though not for the reasons that you would expect... Ruksyn reminds me of me (ok, that is not a good thing) but I am like that - can change my mood just like that *clicks*.  
  
OH! Another Evanescence fan! YAY!! Believe it or not, but this story now has a theme song(s) one is "You" by Evan. and the other is "Haunting" by them as well. They all tie in towards the end and were quite the inspiration for a certain scene!  
  
Ah, Legolas' request; I thought it was cute, but more importantly, it seemed to be a way to show his fear of Ruksyn and yet portray the fact that he is still going to keep fighting and that he is not willing to just except things. And that request does come back into the story a little later! *wink* Happy? Or not happy? HAPPY? OR NOT HAPPY? Decisions, decisions! LOL! I am leaning towards a mixture of both... if that is possible...  
  
Rosalyn Angel: HA! 'The Great Minka'? More like 'The Deranged Minka'! Lol, and don't you hate school??? Regarding your story, I have all weekend free! Mum is going away, I am going to take the phone off the hook so I can have some damn peace and I have even gotten some updating done early! That means that I have time to read, play the Sims and have a Johnny Depp-a- thon! LOL, so yes, your story is the first on the list! Bloody Legolas, he does not seem to understand that all I do I do out of love! He is just ungrateful...  
  
Two words: Ruksyn, evil!  
  
Poor Legolas... its fun to watch, isn't it?! *evil laugh* And man, typos are my middle name! but I am actually working on archiving some stories on some other sites, so I am going through them all again, and will re-post changed, extra bit, and corrected errors as I go. LMAO! I am glad (in a way) that you found reading that scene a little awkward 'cause it was really hard for me to write! I was so scared of it being to sappy, or it seeming too stereotypical that I think that I sort of wrote it in the midst of a 'freaking out' trance! Lol. But yes, Estel is moving pretty quickly (can you tell that I want to get to the end-ish part soon? Lol)  
  
Hehehehe, Estel is going to get himself into far more trouble then what he EVER bargained for! It shall be fun! Oh, and you are thinking about the dove! Good, good! *Gasps with you* I don't know! Milford this chapter! Milford this chapter! And the next!! As I said, he and Idis will become major players in this little tale! LOL at your toy metaphor! And thank you for the lovely review!!  
  
Boom Boom: *jumps up and down with you as, as soon as she sees someone else doing something, she has to do it!*  
  
Andlachiel: Torture is coming! Believe me, it is coming!!! *muses on the taking of Estel's place... drool...* thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
evil spapple pie: sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!! Yes, let us join forces; all those who oppose the compulsory schooling and that fact that you need it to go places in life, and overthrow the government! *sees that no one is rallying.* nah, it was worth a try!  
  
The person lurking in the shadows will be revealed in due time...and for due reason... As for workload, I have about 6 more days of freedom!! Thank you for your review!  
  
Chibi-chan: I think I should throw Ruksyn to all you readers - you would probably do more damage to him that Legolas or Estel ever could! LOL. And there shall be some more little Estel/Legolas moments soon!  
  
Shadow: Here is more, and there shall be more coming! Lol, thank you for leaving your review - it does inspire me to write more!  
  
tapetum lucidum: Oh, wait till later on - something happens that gives a whole new meaning to 'being tied to the bed' LOL. Ruksyn, insane? Never! HA! Oh, I like your reasoning on the shadow in the library thing! Very clue-y! *evil grin about the punishing thing* you shall have to wait! Lol, but thank you!  
  
Wow, that took awhile! I have a habit of talking far too much! With that in mind, I wish you all well and until next time, good bye!  
  
Minka. 


End file.
